A change in pace
by Pixie photos
Summary: When Millie Watson came back to Bluebell she never thought that her Los Angeles past would follow her back there. Some years down the track the the supernatural hunting Winchesters check into her hotel. Will their arrival turn the quiet little town of Bluebell on its head?Will Millie fall for a sexy past love or will an older love stand in their way? OC/Dean OC/Wade (love triangle)
1. Dixie Chicks

Authors note: We're here again ladies and gents, hopefully you can all enjoy the mash up I've created here and can enjoy this journey with me! I'm a bit excited about this one and fingers crossed it works out!

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 1 **

Zoe Hart was sitting behind her over sized wooden desk, her laptop open in front of her as she stared at the blank word document in front of her.

"Knock, knock," Addy, the local nurse and Zoe's savior in the tiny town of Bluebell was standing in the doorway.

"Addy! Hi, come in," Zoe jumped, slamming her laptop shut and leaning on her hands, forcing a smile as she tried to regain her composure.

"What're you doing in here?" Addy asked with a smile as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Uh, nothing. Just," Zoe puffed out her cheeks and place her forehead down on the desk lightly, "just trying to find a way to tell my Dad that I'm mad at him," she grumbled.

"Zoe," Addy drew out the young girls name as she took a seat across the desk from her.

"I know! I know," she mumbled, sitting back in her chair.

"You don't need that kind of stuff Zoe, if he doesn't want anything to do with you then I'm sure he has his reasons," Addy tried to comfort the young woman in front of her.

Zoe hadn't been in Bluebell for long, and in the time she had been in Bluebell she hadn't exactly made the best first impressions either. She'd been there just over four months at that point and the only thing that was really working for her was the fact that she had at least five more patients than she had started out with. She had found a few friends around the place and whilst Lemon was still making her life harder to live by the second she felt as though she had found her footing a little more than before. The only thing she had to do now was to sort out the problem of her Dad, and not her biological one.

She opened her mouth to respond when there came a knock at the door.

"Hey there," a young dark brown haired girl was standing in the door way with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Hey Millie, you okay?" Zoe asked, sliding out from behind her desk and going to check out her friend.

"Uh, not really," she answered, furrowing her brow a little and staring down at the ground in front of her.

"Are you sick dear?" Addy asked coming to stand next to Zoe.

"Well, not in the _physical _sense," she was cut off by the slamming of the front door to the surgery closing loudly.

"Millie Watson!" Millie looked up at Zoe and Addy and smirked a little, turning around just at the same moment that Wade Kinsella came to a halt directly in front of her, his body so close to hers that if he so much as blinked they'd be touching.

"Wade?" Zoe exclaimed shifting her weight to her right foot and folding her arms over her chest.

"Not now Doc," Wade exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as he towered over the slender frame of the 24 year old in front of him.

"How?" he held up a glass box in front of the girls face and pointed at the contents.

"You put blue dye in my washing machine Wade," Millie exclaimed folding her arms over her stomach casually.

"Wait a second, is that," Zoe's face went pale as she stepped back from the glass box in Wade's hand, "is that a tarantula?"

"And a scorpion, and a lizard, and a few baby spiders," Millie replied with a smirk.

"Don't forget the locusts," Wade growled, dropping the box back down to his side.

"Oh God," Zoe looked like she was about to vomit as she stared at the two standing in her doorway.

Addy couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh at the extravagant game the two had been playing. Wade and Millie had been friends for a number of years, they had grown up together in the tiny town of Bluebell. When they finished school though, things changed. Some years later Millie left to live in Los Angeles and, it was a commonly known fact around town that, Wade had never really forgiven Millie for leaving. Wade's lack of forgiveness and Millie's stubborn pride had eventually manifested itself into an ongoing game of who could pull the biggest prank on the other one. This time it had turned all of Millie's clothes blue and Wade's car into an insect farm.

"What's the matter Doc?" Wade asked suddenly turning to face Zoe with a smirk on his face.

"This, is a medical practice, you both need to get that box of infectious disease ridden insects out of here, right now," Zoe managed to squeak out angrily, wrapping her lab coat around her tighter and folding her arms protectively over her chest. Millie cocked her eyebrow with a bemused smirk before grabbing the box off of Wade and headed out the front doors of the surgery.

"Hey wait a second, not so fast," Wade called suddenly, giving the Doc and Addy a wink and a smile before running after the young girl.

"There's still the issue of my car being filled to the brim with those things," Wade exclaimed grabbing Millie by the arm and spinning her around to face him.

"That's true," Millie said with a slight nod, her eyes suddenly shinning in the warm summer sun.

"What're you going to do about it?" Wade questioned, placing his hands on his hips expectantly. Millie bit the inside of her lip for a moment, furrowing her brow a little as she thought about what exactly it was she was going to do.

"Well," she drew the word out much longer than she should have done, looking down at the box in her hands before looking back up at Wade from under her long eyelashes.

"How about this?" in one swift movement she pulled the top off of the box and, standing up on her tippy toes, poured the contents over his head.

"You're dead!" he managed to bark as he was frantically swiping at his hair and clothes while Millie watched on, laughing the whole time at his manic movements.

Millie couldn't manage to stop laughing as she wandered back to the hotel she was working at, preparing herself for the days worth of work she had to do. That was the thing with small towns, everyone knew everyone else, and their business. Of course everyone knew that her and Wade had an ongoing war that had begun the moment she had set foot back in the town and some years later was still waging on stronger than ever. She hadn't been back for long, but it had gotten to a point where she didn't even feel like she had been gone at all. Even though she missed the bustling streets, the twenty-four hour coffee shops and the beautiful foods and aromas that would fill the streets every morning she was happy that she was back on familiar ground, with familiar people that knew her and of course, the people here knew her better than she knew herself some days.

"Morning sunshine!" came the familiar call from the three elderly women sitting on the park bench as Millie wandered passed.

"Morning ladies!" she said with a smile as she stuffed her hands into her shorts pockets and half jogged across the road.

"Oh Millie!" she stopped and turned back to look at the women on the bench with a beaming smile.

"There were two young men waiting out the front of the hotel in an old car about ten minutes ago," said Kathy, the older of the three women.

"Oh really?" Millie shielded her eyes from the blaring morning sun as she turned to look over at the carpark of the hotel.

"They were very dashing young men too," came the implied response from Mildred.

"Is that so Mildred?" Millie replied with a smirk, shaking her head as she turned back to face the three women.

"When are you going to find a nice boy Millie? You deserve a nice lad," Millie couldn't help but giggle as Jasmine added with a stern look on her face.

"Have a good day ladies!" was the only response they could get as Millie turned and headed over to the hotel, leaving the three women to chatter away amongst themselves.

Millie couldn't help but laugh to herself at the brief conversation she had just encountered as she slid the key into the lock and pushed open the door to the hotel foyer. She shoved the door stop into the door and double checked the car park. There was no old car or dashing young men in sight as she began her morning duties, getting everything set up and checking that all of the keys were in order, along with the eftpos machine and the till being in its rightful place. In all the years Millie had worked in the hotel there had never once been a theft of any kind, and even if there were, she was almost one hundred percent sure they wouldn't make it out of the hotel room without half the town being on their backs. That was just how Bluebell was, protective.

She was so busy looking through the different chores she had to do and preparing everything for the day that she didn't even notice the two men walk into the hotel fifteen minutes later.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" Millie glanced up with a smile and almost fainted instantly. The man standing in front of her was most definitely handsome, in fact, he was almost as handsome as his older brother.

"Sam Winchester?" she couldn't help the beaming smile that over took her face as she dropped the pen onto the desk and half ran around the table to give the man a massive hug.

"I haven't seen you in years," he replied wrapping his long arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"You're telling me!" she laughed stepping back and looking up into his stunning blue eyes.

"Last time I saw you," he stopped himself short and looked down at the floor a little sadly.

"You guys had to leave town pretty quick," she said with a knowing nod.

"I'm really sorry about that," Sam said, his voice filled with genuine regret and disappointment.

"Don't be sorry Sam, it kind of comes with the territory doesn't it?" she said with a slight shrug.

"So I guess I won't have to use a fake name here then?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not in this hotel no," she laughed walking around to the other side of the counter and logging on to the computer.

"So, just you checking in then?" Millie hated the fact that her voice sounded so, pathetic and wishful.

"Uh, no," Sam replied, shaking his head with a slight smile.

Millie looked up just at the same moment that Sam's older brother Dean walked through the front door. She was sure that her heart skipped a beat as the piercing green of Dean's irises locked with her golden brown ones. No matter how hard Millie tried, her insides still went to mush as she looked Dean up and down, his black t-shirt showing off the, rather perfectly, defined muscles of his arms.

"Holy shit, Mill?" he was just as much in shock as she was. The last time he had seen Millie they had been in a relatively serious relationship, and leaving her was by far the single hardest thing he had had to do.

"Hey Dean," she replied with a smile, her voice smooth and even as she spoke.

"I," he shook his head a little, dropping his bag by the counter and looking her up and down with a beaming smile. Sam looked between the two of them, a slight smirk on his face as he waited patiently for them to stop staring at each other intensely.

"It's been a while," she said wandering back out around to the other side of the desk and standing a little awkwardly in front of him.

"Too long," he said simply as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him tightly. She buried her her head into his shoulder a littler, feeling just as comfortable as she always had in his arms.

"So, you boys need a room?" she said with a half smile as she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and looked up into his rather tired looking face.

"Please," he replied simply, his hands still resting on the tops of her arms as he looked down into her doe eyes.

"No problems," Millie wandered back around to the other side of the desk and checked the two boys in, refusing to accept payment from them until they were ready to leave.

"Hey wait a second," Millie stopped them just before they headed off to their room. Both boys turned to look at her simultaneously.

"Why are you guys here in Bluebell?" her voice sounded a little more concerned than intrigued. Sam sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at Dean expectantly. Dean ran his hand through his hair and shrugged a little.

"On business," he said simply. The moment he said it, he new full well that Millie would understand what they were there for, when they had met while she was in the city he had been upfront about everything that was happening in their lives, hunting, the supernatural, hell, everything. She knew as much as they did about what they were doing with their lives. Her face went slightly pale as she realised what that implied. Dean turned to Sam and nodded slightly who simply looked from his brother and back to the woman behind him before heading out of the foyer to find their room. Dean waited until his brother was completely out of sight before walking back over to where Millie was standing, biting her lip lightly as she tried desperately to process the information she was given.

"Don't worry Mill, I swear nothing will happen to you," Dean said softly staring her dead in the eye as he spoke.

"I know, but Dean, this is my home, and these people," she sucked in a deep breath and

looked up into his emerald green irises.

"I know. They're all you have," he replied with a simple nod,

"Trust me, I know." he gave her a smile before leaning over the counter and pressing his lips to her cheeks softly before giving her one last smile and heading out the door.

"Who's he?" Millie jumped at the sound of Wade's voice from the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she barked turning around to face him with a stern look on her face,

"Nothing," he replied, leaning against the doorframe, his eyebrows narrowing a little as he looked her up and down.

"What?" she growled folding her arms over her chest and cocking her eyebrow at him impatiently.

"Who is he?" he asked again, his voice taking a more serious tone.

"An old friend," she replied simply.

"From LA?" there was a bitterness to his voice and Millie didn't like.

"Yes, from LA," she said shaking her head a little as his eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.

"Now go away, I have work to do," and without so much as another word she grabbed a pile of papers from behind the desk and headed into the back room to file them. Wade stared after her for a while, his face still dark as he bit the inside of his lip before nodding slightly and wandering back out of the hotel room.

He didn't like the look of either of those LA boys, there was something wrong about them both, other than the simple fact that they were city boys. Something wasn't sitting right with Wade, they didn't seem right, there was no real reason for them to have come out to Bluebell. Most of all though, he didn't like the way the older one looked at Millie, not one little bit.


	2. Old friend, new dates

Authors note: Hey all, so I'm going to say now that I'm still studying (last year! Boom!) so I may be a little slower at uploading than I would like but I'll try and keep it consistent. Please review and whatever else if you are reading, it helps keep my ass motivated hahaha.

Thanks for reading, can't tell you guys how thankful I am that you read my stuff!

Light and love

xxx

E

**Chapter 2**

"There's something not right about them Lavon I'm telling you man," Wade was sitting on the kitchen bench top in Lavon Hayes' rather understated home.

"I'm sure there's nothing going on Wade," Lavon responded without looking over at his friend, his focus planted on the omelette he was making in the frying pan in front of him.

"As the mayor, you should be able to tell them to leave though right?" Wade asked, clicking his fingers and pointing at the big man in front of him.

"Nuh uh, no way, Lavon Hayes does not ask people to leave his town, come on man, that's very unwelcoming," Lavon replied quickly, looking over his shoulder at Wade momentarily.

"Well, we don't want them here do we?"

"No, _you_ don't want them here, I haven't had any issues with them," he replied with a smirk, turning around and sliding the omelette onto a plate before returning the pan to the sink and grabbing some cutlery out of the draw.

"I'm telling you, they're bad news," Wade huffed, sliding off the counter top and leaning onto it as Lavon sat down to eat his breakfast across from Wade.

"Morning," Zoe smiled cheerily as she pushed open the door and wandered into, what had sort of just turned into, their communal kitchen.

"Hey Doc," Wade smirked, straightening up and leering at her a little, instantly turning into a sleazy old man.

"Morning jerk," she said with an over exaggerated smile.

"How am I a jerk?" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyebrows angrily and folding his arms over his chest.

"You dyed all of that poor girls clothes blue!" Zoe exclaimed, grabbing a glass of already poured orange juice off the table and sitting down next to Lavon.

"No! You haven't been playing stupid games with Millie again have you?" Lavon exclaimed through a mouthful of food, rolling his eyes and shaking his head a little.

"She started it," Wade grumbled.

"No, no, you started it, the minute she walked back into Bluebell a few years back!" Lavon chided.

"What?" Zoe furrowed her brow and looked between Wade and Lavon.

"Nothing," Wade barked angrily.

"He has this vendetta against Millie Watson," Lavon started.

"It isn't a vendetta, she just pisses me off," Wade interjected angrily. Lavon rolled his eyes and turned back to Zoe.

"They've been waging this stupid war for years, they play extravagant tricks on each other,"

"What sorts of tricks?" Zoe asked with a smirk.

"Anything, everything. Cling wrapping each others cars, shaking up a can of soda before giving it to the other, worms in their food," Lavon shrugged a little.

"I haven't been able to drink tea since she put dye in it and it stained my teeth," Wade grumbled angrily. Zoe couldn't contain her laughter any longer and almost spat her orange juice everywhere as she started giggling.

"It ain't funny, but I'm going to get her back something good and proper this time," Wade said with a nod.

"Don't you go making her leave again Wade, we need that girl here, she's a pinnacle of this town these days," Lavon warned, jabbing his knife in Wade's direction.

"Oh don't worry, she won't be going anywhere once I'm done with her," Wade smirked, banging his hand on the table before throwing them both a wave and heading out the door. Zoe and Lavon exchanged troubled looks as Wade left, neither of them really knew why, but they both had the same bad feeling about the entire thing.

"So I've been checking out the local news papers and online forums but there doesn't seem to be anything written in here about anything strange happening around Bluebell," Sam and Dean were sitting in the far corner of the Rammer Jammer, Sam's laptop open in front of him as Dean hoed into his bacon and egg sandwich.

"Dude, you have to try this, it's the most amazing thing ever," Dean exclaimed through an overly full mouth of food.

"Dean," Sam sighed, his expression saying more than he needed to express.

"What?" Dean shrugged, taking another bite of the sandwich before nodding towards his little brothers laptop.

"Didn't Bobby say there have been sightings out here of crazy dead ghosts and things?" Dean questioned.

"Well, yeah, but that turned out to be a dead guy that wasn't dead, he had just sort of faked his death and ended up coming back after living in the bush for a few years," Sam shrugged.

"People man," Dean shook his head, "I get Demons, I get ghosts, a get the supernatural, people? I don't get people."

Sam nodded his head and chuckled a little at his brothers comment. They had seen their fair share of wacky things in this life, and it was definitely within the realms of fairness to say that people were more complicated than most of the demons and supernatural things they had fought off over the years. People were just too unpredictable.

"Wade Kinsella! You are _so _predictable!" Millie came bursting through the front door of the Rammer Jammer, a sheet of paper tightly clasped in her hand. Both Dean and Sam looked up at the same moment to see Wade fling a towel over his shoulder and lean on the bench with a smug looking grin on his face.

"Really!?" Millie exclaimed, brandishing the piece of paper in front of Wade's face before slamming it down on the counter. He simply smirked and tilted his head to the side with a shit-eating grin.

"I thought you loved music Mill," he smirked.

"This isn't over Wade," she barked, leaning over the counter, her face inches from his, "you're going down."

Without so much as another word she stormed out of the bar, leaving Wade with an incredibly smug smirk on his face as he went back to cleaning glasses and stacking them back in their respectful cupboards.

"Hey? Hey uh, Millie, are okay?" Zoe half ran over to Millie just as she came wandering out of the bar.

"Hey Doc," she came to a halt and turned to face the small doctor.

"Everything okay?" she asked again, not quite sure if she had gotten the young girls name right.

"Yeah, mostly, just Wade," Millie explain with a sigh.

"What's Wade done now?" Zoe asked shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"This," Millie handed over the sheet of crumpled paper.

"What in the world?" Zoe couldn't make out what exactly it was she was looking at, "has he entered you in to the Spring Fair pageant thing?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm going to be singing," Millie tilted her head back and let out a loud groan.

"Wow,"

"Exactly, I haven't sung since I was a kid. I don't _do _singing in front of people," she grumbled taking back the piece of paper and biting her lip a little.

"Why don't you just sign him up as a duet?" Zoe said after a moments pause. Millie's eyes went wide as she realised what Zoe had actually suggested.

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that?" the smile that overtook the young girls face made Zoe smile as well.

"Zoe you're a genius! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Zoe called out as Millie half ran off across the road to the hall.

She was too busy smiling to herself about the possibility of Wade and Millie doing a duet that she didn't realise that Sam and Dean had walked out of the bar and into her path. Extremely inelegantly she walked straight into the two of them and landed on her backside on the pavement with a soft squeal.

"Woah, sorry about that," Sam exclaimed as he and Dean both offered her a hand up.

"Oh," Zoe grabbed their hands and let them pull her back up onto her feet, "that's okay, it was my fault, too busy thinking about singing."

"Really?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Well, not me, singing," she stumbled over her words awkwardly as she straightened out her dress and readjusted herself a little. The boys simply smiled at her as she tried to regain her composure.

"Two, well, one, but potentially two, just, uh, some people I know," she manage to blurt out, her eyes falling on the electric blue of Sam's eyes as she spoke, making her completely lose track of everything she was saying.

"Sounds like a fun day," Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Zoe shook her head a little and briefly looked over at Dean before looking back at Sam.

"Nothing," Dean replied, his smirk only getting bigger, Sam cleared his throat a little and looked down at his own feet.

"I'm Sam by the way and this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Zoe, I'm the new doctor in town," she replied, her cheeks burning with a red hot blush.

"Well, we should get going, it was really nice to meet you though," Sam said politely, smiling warmly at Zoe before the two of them headed across the road towards the town hall.

As soon as the two boys headed across the road Millie came out of the town hall looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"Hey guys," she said with a beaming smile stopping in front of the two boys on the street.

"Well hey there stranger, where were you this morning?" Dean asked stuffing his hands into his pockets and smiling at the girl in front of him. Sam cocked his eyebrow as he watched the exchange, a smile slowly beginning to spread across his features.

"Oh, had a few things to sort out around the town," she replied looking down at the sheet of paper in her hand.

"Got it all covered now then?" Sam piped up.

"Yeah, everything is ready to go," Millie replied lightly.

"So what have you two got on for today?" she rocked back and forwards a little on her toes and looked from the emerald green of Dean's eyes to the ocean blue of Sam's.

"We just got some food and we were going to go and check out this old mill just outside of the town, apparently there was some sort of sighting or something out the a few days back," Sam responded casually.

"Sounds..." she paused, an easy smile spreading across her lips as she looked down at her feet.

"Sounds?" Dean asked, his voice a little softer than normal.

"Just like when we were back in LA," she finished, a sad smile coming over her face as she looked up into the shimmering green of Dean's irises. He bit his lip a little and looked down at the floor, his face falling slightly at her comment. Sam narrowed his eyebrows as he glanced between the two, he knew that there was more to the two of them than anyone knew but he hadn't realised how much they had cared about each other.

"I forgot something back at the hotel, I'll be back," Sam said suddenly, shooting Millie a quick smile and staring a little at Dean before he wandered off back the way they had come. Dean watched his brother leave for a few seconds before turning back to Millie. He took a few seconds to really look at her, from the long, perfectly wavy brown hair that sat in a messy braid around her waist, to the shimmering golden brown of her irises, to the funky pair of denim shorts, biker boots and bright purple tank top she was wearing.

"What're you doing later?" he asked suddenly, his voice sounding completely foreign to even himself as he spoke.

"Uh, I have work until 7:30 at the hotel then nothing really," she replied, her face flushing a little as she placed her free hand into her back pocket and smiled up at him.

"Want to get dinner?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for sounding so awkward and forward.

"Sure," she said with a giggle as Dean physically relaxed in front of her.

"So, should I meet you after work or something?"

"How about you come down to the hotel lobby about 7:35 and we can go from there?" she said biting the inside of her lip a little.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," he sucked in a breath as she glanced down then back up with a beaming smile.

"Millie, I," he ran his hand through his hair and puffed out his cheeks a little.

"Got it, you ready to go Dean?" Dean squeezed his eyes shut as Sam interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah, ready to go," he replied angrily, turning to face Sam as he came to stand with them.

"I'll see you around 7:30," he said forcing a smile at Millie.

"Can't wait," she replied, a genuine, warm smile spreading over her lips.

"See ya Millie," Sam said giving her a quick wave as they headed off down the street towards their car parked some way down the road.

Millie couldn't help but laugh as she watched Dean shove Sam, throwing his arms out to the side before they jumped into the car and slammed the doors, the engine roaring to life as they sped off down the road.

"Got a date there do ya?" Millie closed her eyes and turned to face Wade who was standing in front of her.

"Why," she folded her arms and stared up at him, "are you always bothering me?"

"Because you make it so easy. So, got a date?" he asked again, his voice relatively light and happy.

"Yes, in fact, I do," she said easily, matching his smile as she raised her eyebrow at him and waited for his response.

"With that guy?" he asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction where the brothers had been.

"Yeah, with Dean," she nodded, biting her bottom lip a little and raising up onto her tippy toes so she was almost eye level with him, "and it's _definitely_ not the first date we've been on either."

Without so much as another word she turned on her heel and wandered off down the street, heading back to the hotel to start work. Wade watched her walk around the corner before placing his hands on his hips and staring at the ground in front of him, kicking a pebble as he sucked his top lip between his teeth and let out a sigh. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before running his hand through his hair, shaking his head and turning around, heading back into the Rammer Jammer to try and get on with his day and, hopefully, forget about the fact that in a few short hours, Millie would be on a date with another man.


	3. Thanks for the reminder

Authors note: hey all, so I'm starting to fall in love with writing this story so I'm hoping you guys can love it to. Don't forget to drop a review, keeps me writing and motivated.

Light and love always

xxx

E

**Chapter 3 **

Millie was dragging the trolley of used sheets back to the main foyer of the hotel when Zoe came wandering up to her casually.

"Hey Zoe," she smiled cheerily.

"Hey there... Millie," Zoe replied, mentally crossing her fingers that she got the other girls name right. Millie chuckled a little and nodded to let Zoe know she had hit the nail on the head.

"Sorry, I'm still adjusting," she sighed, looking down at the trolley of linen, "doing so,e cleaning?"

"Yeah, the guests should have new sheets at least every three days so I have to take these bad boys down to washing machine out the back of the hotel and normally the other girls take care of them when I knock off, so long as I don't get there first," she laughed, nodding in the direction of the hotel foyer and slowly starting to walk back to the entrance with Zoe walking along side her.

"Sounds like an... Enjoyable living," Zoe said a little awkwardly. Millie simply responded with a smile and a shrug as she pushed the back door to the foyer open and headed into the washing rooms. She had no real clue why Zoe Hart was talking to her, considering their conversations had been incredibly minimal in the past, but she also didn't mind. Zoe seemed nice, she reminded Millie a lot of the women back in LA but that didn't bother her, she'd quite liked the lifestyle and the people in LA so she found herself judging Zoe far less harshly than the other members of Bluebell.

"So um, I have a question," Zoe started, taking a seat in one of the chairs while Millie began loading up the sheets into the front loader washing machine.

"Shoot," Millie replied with a smile. This should be interesting.

"Those two guys, the ones staying in the hotel," Zoe paused, and bit her lip a little.

"Sam and Dean? What about them?" Millie asked, narrowing her eyebrows a little, finding herself amused by the sudden interest in her friends.

"How do you know them?" Zoe asked, leaning forwards a little as she waited for Millie's response.

"Um," Millie felt her face flush a little as she remembered the months she had spent getting to know Dean very, very well.

"I met them when I was living in LA. I lived about two blocks down the road from them so I got to see them quite a lot," Millie said stuffing the last of the sheets into the washing machine, shutting the door and pouring the powder and softener into the respective sections before turning the machine on.

"They're city boys?" She asked, a smile spreading over her face as she looked over at Millie.

"Uh, sort of," Millie slid up onto the bench and folded one leg underneath her while the other dangled against the cupboard.

"Sort of?"

"They tend to travel a lot," Millie replied playing with the lace on her boots.

"But they stayed in LA for a while?" Zoe looked down at the bracelets on her slender wrists before looking back up at the younger girl in front of her.

"Not very long. Zoe," Millie raised her eyebrows at the other woman and let her leg hang down beside her other, leaning into her hands a little as she looked down at Zoe.

"These boys aren't exactly..." she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "your normal city boys."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, intrigued.

"They're just," Millie gave her a sad smile, "different."

"In a good way?" Zoe queried, her eyebrows narrowing a little in confusion. Millie couldn't help but smile as she nodded in agreement, her eyes trailing down to her feet.

Zoe was about to ask more questions when there was a feint voice from the other room, she couldn't help but smile as Millie's face seemed to light up as she slid down from her perch and made her way into the foyer.

"Hey Mill," Dean's voice echoed out as soon as Millie entered the other room.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes or so," Millie exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah I know, we got back a little earlier and," he shrugged a little and smiled at her. She was almost sure that her heart stopped beating when his hazy green eyes met hers.

"Well I'm just waiting for the washing machine to finish so I can take out the sheets and then we can go,"

"Or you can just go now," Zoe came out from the back room, in her arms an empty washing basket and a small bowl of pegs.

"What? No, Zoe come on, you're a doctor, not a maid," Millie exclaimed politely, turning around to look at the other woman and shaking her head lightly.

"I'll help," everyone turned to see Sam wandering in through the front door and stopping in front of the small cohort of people.

"Sammy, come on man, you said you were doing research," Dean exclaimed, cocking his eyebrow at his little brother.

"It's hanging out some sheets Dean, it's not exactly driving up to NYC or something," Sam replied with a shrug and a laugh. Dean and Millie looked back at each other and shrugged a little, the same thought running through their heads as they turned back to face both Sam and Zoe.

"Thank you, both, so much," Millie said with a smile, looking from Zoe to Sam then back again.

"Come on, lets go," Dean gave Millie a little wink before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the front doors, leaving Sam and Zoe to hang out the sheets when they had finished.

"Where are we going then Mister Winchester?" Millie asked as they climbed into the Impala and Dean revved the engine.

"I've got it covered," Dean said with a wink as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed off down the road.

"But you don't know this town at all," Millie exclaimed with a cheeky smirk as they drove down one of the smaller streets out of the town.

"I've been here long enough to know where to eat and sleep," Dean replied with a laugh, "that's enough surely?"

"What are you implying?" Millie turned to look at Dean in the drivers seat, her eyebrow raised in mock annoyance.

"Nothing at all," came Dean's simple and yet rather husky response. Millie couldn't help but laugh as she relaxed into her seat and watched as the headlights of the car mixed with the bright white of the street lamps. In those few moments of being together both Dean and Millie felt like they had never been apart, it was almost like they had never had the problems that they did when they were back in LA. The reality of their situation was that they didn't leave on bad terms, they just had bad timing, and whilst neither of them had wanted to part, it was the only thing they could do at the time. Millie wasn't under any sort of false impressions, she knew exactly what it was that Dean and Sam did and she knew that it meant they moved around more than they should, but it also meant that she got to know Dean quicker than she would have normally had they have had the time to waste.

Sam was hanging out one of the pillow cases as Zoe grappled with one of the fitted sheets, the washing basket sitting between the two of them on the grass.

"Here, let me," Sam said with a smile as he took one of the ends off of Zoe and pegged it effortlessly onto the clothes line.

"Must be nice to be that tall," Zoe said with a soft sigh. Sam couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed another sheet from the basket and some pegs.

"It's not as great as I may seem," he said as he pegged one of the corners of the sheet onto the line.

"Better than being my height and having to wear six inch heels everywhere to look like a normal person," Zoe said with a laugh as she grabbed a pillow case and pegged it up.

"Being your height has its perks," Sam tried to reason with a warm smile.

"Like?" Zoe glanced over at him, trying not to stare as he turned to grab another pillow case from the basket, the muscles in his arms flexing as he turned back to the clothes line.

"Well, I'm sure it makes walking through doors easy, and low ceilings aren't an issue, or low hanging lights. You also don't have to buy clothes that are made for extra long legs and arms," Sam said stopping what he was doing and turning to face her with a smirk.

"Sure, there's that stuff, but when I buy shorts, they look like three quarter pants, and mini beach dresses have to be turned up on me otherwise I look like I'm wearing maxi dresses. Also, I've been too short for the rides at the amusement parks and have to stand on a crate when I go to concerts to see," she started laughing as Sam began to laugh at her comments.

"Okay, okay, I think being shorter is definitely worse than being taller," Sam laughed as he grabbed the last of the sheets while Zoe pegged the last two pillow cases and picked up the now empty washing basket.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat?" Sam asked as they headed inside and put the basket back where it had come from.

"Um, sure, why not?" Zoe said with a shrug to which Sam smiled and nodded a little.

"You're going to have to drive this though, I've got no idea where is meant to be a nice place to eat," Sam exclaimed, running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Well, it's not really city food, but the Rammer Jammer is pretty good," Zoe said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a winner," Sam replied with a warm smile, "after you."

"Burgers from the cafe on the corner," Millie nodded with as Dean handed her a freshly made burger wrapped in white paper.

"What's the matter with that?" he asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice as he slid up onto the bonnet of the car and drew his legs up against his chest. Millie laughed and climbed onto the bonnet next to him with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"You scratch my baby and I'll end this date right now," Dean said with a smirk as Millie made herself comfortable.

"Oh we're on a date are we?" She replied, cocking her eyebrow, a smirk teasing the edges of her lips.

"Well," he motioned to the scene in front of them. The water on the lake was so still that the moon was reflecting perfectly into the murky waters. The only noise coming from the soft clicking of the bugs in the shrubs, the air warm and sweet as they sat on the car and unwrapped their food.

"Good point," Millie said with a laugh.

"See, I'm a romantic," Dean commented with a laugh, looking over at Millie as she unwrapped her hamburger gently and took a bite.

Sam had always teased Dean about one day finding someone to settle down with and have a life with, and considering Dean's track record with women he had never once even considered the idea as plausible. When he met Millie some years back though, even though she was quite a bit younger than him, the idea seemed to have a lot more potential than he had thought. Millie was the first girl he had been really open with, maybe it was because she had been so open with him or maybe it was because he knew he didn't have a lot of time with her, whatever it was he had told her everything, from losing their Dad to being in Hell. For some unknown reason he had expected her to up and leave as soon as he had explained everything, but to Millie's credit, all she could manage was to finish her glass of wine and nod saying that "you boys seem to have a pretty interesting grasp on life" and that was it. It was in that moment that Dean had completely fallen for her. It had destroyed him to leave LA because he knew that the life he could have been living with Millie was completely lost and instead he had traded it for more blood and fighting. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought they would be sitting where they were two years down the track. He had never though he would still feel just the same as he had done back then either.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence eating their meal as they listened to the forest around them quietly. Millie had only ever been that comfortable around one other person in her life, Wade Kinsella, and that was only because she had grown up with him around and he knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

"Why are to staring at me?" Millie asked suddenly with a smile, her brown doe eyes shimmering from the reflection of the water in front if them.

"I'm not staring," Dean defended.

"You so are!" she laughed throwing her balled up piece of paper at him playfully.

"Don't throw your paper on the floor!" Dean laughed catching the piece of paper and throwing it back at her. Millie laughed as she slid down off the car and ducked down to grab her paper from the floor. She popped her head back up over the bonnet slightly and hurled the paper straight at Dean's head, connecting with his ear lightly as she laughed and ran off.

"Oh you're so going down!" Dean jumped off the car, screwing his empty wrapper into a ball and running after the younger girl.

"Well hey there Doc," Wade smirked as Zoe and Sam wandered into the Rammer Jammer, "who's your friend?"

"Wade," Zoe had a warning tone in her voice as she spoke, "this is Sam."

"Hey Sam, I'm Wade," he said with a false smile, dropping the towel onto the counter and extending his hand to Sam.

"Nice to meet you," Sam replied shaking Wade's hand firmly before looking around the bar.

"Hey, don't you have a brother?" Wade asked, somewhat unsubtly.

"Yeah, Dean, we were in here this morning," Sam replied with a nod, his eyes fixed on Wade as he looked him up and down a little.

"Where's he at tonight?" there was a strange undertone to Wade's question that Sam picked up on almost immediately.

"He's out with an old friend," Sam said, his voice taking on a slight tinge of caution.

"That's right, you guys know Millie, don't you?" Wade forced a smile to try and cover his annoyance.

"Yeah, we met her back in LA a while ago," Sam nodded.

"Okay then, great chat, we're just going to go and sit down now," Zoe jumped in quickly before Wade could ask any other questions, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him over to one of the tables. She shot Wade a glare over her shoulder as they sat down at their table, Wade pursed his lips a little before returning to pouring drinks for the customers.

"No! No! Dean! Put me down!" Millie squealed through laughter as Dean grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder easily, walking back to where the car was parked.

"Dean!" she laughed, lightly smacking him on the back as he walked.

"You're going in the water!" Dean remarked with a smirk.

"No! Don't you dare! It'll be the last thing you do! Dean Winchester don't you dare!" Millie started struggling a little more as Dean got nearer and nearer to the water. He stopped a few metres from the water edge before letting Millie go, her feet hitting the ground with a light thud as he smiled down at her, his whole face seeming to light up as he did so.

"God, you're quite the struggler," Dean laughed, his body only inches from hers.

"You suck," she whispered, a smile still present on her lips as she slid her fingers between his and looked up at him. Dean sucked in a sharp breath of air as the warmth of her fingertips connected with his hand lightly. He looked down at her hand before slowly trailing his eyes back up over her body.

Millie bit her bottom lip a little as she watched Dean's emerald green eyes trailing over her frame, her whole body seemed to stand still as he looked down at her. She couldn't seem to make her voice box work either so all she could do was stand there like an idiot, holding his hands in her own. Dean swallowed hard and without any hesitation dropped her hands from his, placed his hands softly on either side of her neck and pressed his lips to hers roughly. It took her half a second to realise what was going on before she completely surrendered to his kiss, her lips parting lightly to let his tongue slide into her mouth as she grasped at the sides of his shirt lightly, rising onto her toes to deepen the kiss a little more. Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around Millie's waist and pulled her slender, toned body against his tightly, his heart hammering against his chest as she lightly bit his bottom lip and whimpered a little. There was an urgency, a need that Dean hadn't felt before, he loved the way her body seemed to fit so easily against his, the warmth of her hands on his skin and the way her lips tasted just as sweet as the first time he had ever kissed her.

He let out a soft growl as he trailed his hands down to her lower back, pressing his hips against hers roughly as she gasped a little. Millie could feel her cheeks flush as her body seemed to burn against his. Dean's eyes suddenly flew open, his body tensing as he pulled away from Millie and turned around, his arm still protectively against her waist as he searched the dark trees around them.

"Dean?" Millie's voice was no louder than a whisper as she waited patiently for him to speak. They remained stock still for a few lingering moments, the forest around them dead silent until suddenly a piercing, ear shattering bang sounded out from somewhere behind them. Millie's eyes went wide as she pressed her hands to her stomach and looked down, a warm pool of red starting to form on her clothes as she looked up at Dean.

"No, no, no, no, Millie!" Dean grabbed her around the waist just as her legs gave way underneath her. He pressed his hand to her stomach tightly eliciting a pain filled growl from her as she collapsed into his arms, everything going blank.


	4. At least I didn't

Authors note: I'm trying to update as much as possible, I've got a week off of uni next week so hopefully I can get my butt into gear and write more. Keep reviewing/following/whatever, it keeps me writing more and more every time!

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 4 **

Sam placed his knife and fork together on the empty plate and pushed it away slightly.

"That was amazing," he said with a satisfied smile on his face, Zoe took the last bite of her meal and sat back in her chair, nodding in agreement. Sam was about to ask Zoe what she thought of the town but was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. He grabbed it and, seeing it was Dean, excused himself to go and take the call.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked once he was away from the table, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.

"Sammy I need you to go get the Doc and meet me at the hotel room," Dean's voice was frantic and filled with a sort of anger that Sam couldn't place.

"What's happened Dean is everything okay?" Sam asked, the smirk on his face completely gone.

"Sam! Just get the damned doctor and be at the hotel in two minutes!" Without another word Dean was gone. Sam sighed and looked down at his phone before heading back inside and sitting down.

"Everything okay?" Zoe asked with a slight smile.

"Actually, I don't think it is. I hate to ask this Zoe, and don't take it the wrong way, but could you by any chance come with me back to the hotel?" Sam was trying to sound as diplomatic as he could about asking Zoe back to the hotel room without making it sound like he wanted sex.

"Um, okay," Zoe narrowed her eyebrows and grabbed her coat and bag as Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the seat. Sam wandered over to the bar to pay for their meal, cursing a little internally when Wade came over to put it through.

"You're leaving a little early," he said with a smirk as Zoe came to stand by Sam's side.

"Not really, just have an emergency to get to," Sam said offering his card for Wade to put through.

"I can pay for mine," Zoe offered to which Sam simply waved off her remark with a smile.

"Don't be stupid, credit thanks," Wade looked from Zoe to Sam before processing the payment through Sam's credit card,

"What sort of emergency?" He asked, trying to be subtle as he waited for the machine to accept the card.

"Not sure, my brother just rang and he sounded pretty frantic," Sam replied as his payment was accepted and Wade handed him back his card.

"Nothing to do with Millie is it?" Wade asked, his face going blank as he waited for the response.

"I'm not sure," Sam said shaking his head as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket before turning to head out of the bar.

"Don't worry Wade, if it's anything major I'll tell you about it," Zoe reassured her next door neighbour before following Sam out of the bar and back to the hotel.

The two of them got there just as Dean was pulling Millie out of the car, her shirt and body covered in blood as he lifted her out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Holy shit! What happened?" Sam exclaimed running the last few metres as he saw Dean carrying Millie to the room.

"It came out of nowhere, I don't know what it was," Dean shook his head as Sam unlocked the door and let his brother through first, then Zoe before closing the door behind himself and latching it again.

"Put her on the bed," Zoe directed as Dean waited expectantly for some sort of direction. He laid her down carefully, his hand still tightly grasped around hers as Zoe set about checking her pulse and vitals.

"She's still breathing which is good, I think she's just passed out from the shock," Zoe said as she slid Millie's shirt up over her wound and checked the hole in her stomach. The boys waited silently as Zoe checked the wound, Dean's eyes never once moving from Millie's face as Sam watched Zoe examine Millie closely.

"She's lucky, it's missed her organs but there's still some of the shrapnel from the bullet left in there," Zoe looked up at Dean.

"Sam can you get me a glass of water and some vodka or some sort of pure spirit, I'm going to need to clean the wound and get the shrapnel out before I can get her to the surgery and patch her up properly," Zoe said nodding towards the small hotel fridge. Sam nodded and grabbed whatever bottles of spirits he could find, a glass of water and a spare glass.

"What in God's name happened?" she asked as she rummaged through her bag and began pulling out some tweezers and other tools, taking the glasses from Sam with a grateful smile.

"I don't know. We were eating dinner and stuff and then out of nowhere there was a shot and here we are," Dean whispered, his eyes filled with concern and worry as he watched Zoe go about her work.

"She's uh," Zoe looked up awkwardly as she glanced from Sam's stern face to Dean's panic filled one.

"She's what doc?" Dean asked, his voice bordering anger as he spoke.

"She's going to be fine," Zoe exclaimed, though her voice was still clinical as ever. Dean narrowed his eyebrows a little before looking back down at Millie's, surprisingly peaceful looking, blank features.

Zoe managed to get as much of the bullet out of Millie's stomach and slow the bleeding as much as she could before they took her over to the hospital to get patched up properly. Within the following few hours Millie had been into surgery, fixed up properly and was recovering in one of the private rooms while Dean, Sam and Zoe sat around talking quietly and waiting for her to wake up.

"So you didn't see what did it?" Sam was leaning forwards on his knees talking to Dean while Zoe was talking on her mobile in the hallway.

"I don't know man, it shot a gun, that's got to be human," Dean shook his head a little and shrugged.

"Demon?" Sam whispered, his eyebrows narrowed as he focused on the floor and tried to work out what was going on.

"I don't know Sammy, whatever it was though, it was giving us a warning," he sat back and looked over at the young girl still unconscious next to him.

"A warning?" his younger brother asked, confusion evident on his features.

"Yeah, if they were serious, Millie would be dead Sam," Dean's face was grave as he ran his hands through his hair and puffed out his cheeks a little. Sam bit his lower lip as he sat back into his chair and stared at his brother a little. He hadn't seen Dean showing that amount of concern or emotion for anyone in an extremely long time and for some reason Sam knew that there was more to what was going to down that what Dean was letting on. He was about to ask Dean what was really going down when Zoe came back into the room, her face slightly paler than when she had left.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, standing up almost instantly and walking over to where Zoe was standing.

"Yeah, um, everything is fine," she said with a nod, her eyes still completely vacant as she looked up at Sam.

"You sure?" he narrowed his eyebrows a little and looked her up and down.

"Yeah," she shook her head and sucked in a deep breath before looking over at Dean.

"What?" He asked awkwardly.

"I just got off the phone to Wade. He's pissed," she looked over at Millie momentarily before looking back at Dean, "he seems to think that it's your fault she got shot."

"Well he can go ahead and think whatever the hell he wants to think," Dean snapped angrily, his blood boiling under his skin as he looked from Zoe then back down to the floor in front of him.

"Dean," Sam sighed a little as he looked down at his brother.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't take her out there to get her shot, it just happened okay? And if it's the last damned thing I do I'll find whoever did this to her and send them straight back down to hell," he growled angrily, pushing himself out of the chair and standing face to cace in front of Sam.

"Okay, okay," Sam put his hands up defensively and nodded.

"Wait," Zoe held her hand up in front of Dean, forcing him to turn and look at her, "what do you mean send them _back _to hell?"

Sam shook his head a little as Dean glared down at the petite woman in front of him, her big, piercing dark brown eyes staring expectantly up at him. Dean sucked in a breath looking over at Sam who subtly shook his head and gave his older brother a warning glare as Dean grappled with telling Zoe the truth about what the two of them do for a living.

He was about to explain everything to Zoe when Wade burst into the room, his eyes practically popping out of his head when he spotted Dean.

"You slimy son of a bitch," Wade practically shoved Zoe out of the way as he made a b-line for Dean.

"Wade!" Zoe growled angrily at the young man standing face to face with the new comer.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he spat angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her hick," Dean replied coolly.

"Then why in the hell is she strung up in some fucking hospital bed breathing from a machine!" Wade glared at Dean, his eyes a piercing shade of blue as he tried to suppress some of the rage bubbling inside of him. Dean took a deep breath, his teeth clenched as he looked the younger man up and down.

"We were out, on a date, I didn't do shit, don't come in here shouting and telling me I'm responsible," he took a step forwards, his body inches away from Wade as he matched his glare.

"I got her here, I made sure she didn't die," he cocked his eyebrow a little, "more than I can say for you pulling some extravagant bullshit prank on her every few weeks."

"Those pranks have never, ever ended in either one of us being hurt, or fucking shot!" Wade half yelled, his hands clutched into tight fists by his sides as he attempted to stop himself from shaking with rage. Dean clenched his jaw tighter as he narrowed his eyebrows, and in one quick movement grabbed Wade by the shirt collar and jammed him up against the wall.

"I didn't get her shot," Dean hissed just as Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Enough, enough," Sam growled, shoving Dean to one side of the room as Zoe grabbed Wade and shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Knock it off, both of you. I mean come on, this girl is in here with a serious wound and you two are fighting over the price of fucking eggs," Sam barked angrily looking between the two of them.

"If she hadn't have gone out with him she wouldn't have been shot!" Wade remarked pointing straight at Dean.

"Fuck you country boy," Dean spat back, trying to hide his smirk when Wade launched himself forwards angrily only to be met with Sam's arm shoving him back to where he was standing.

"Regardless!" Sam growled, "she needs support and peace to make sure she gets better. Not some testosterone filled bullshit."

Everyone fell silent as a soft groan came from behind them. Before anyone could do anything more Millie had already, gingerly yanked the chord from her mouth and was gasping painfully for air.

"Mill?" in a split second Dean and Sam were standing on one side of her bed and Wade and Zoe were standing on the other. Zoe grabbed the tube and shoved it towards the end of the bed as she checked her stats on the monitor before looking over at the pale and incredibly drawn face of Millie. The dazed girl looked across to Wade who gave her an incredibly relieved smile before she looked around the room to see Sam and, finally, Dean. A wave of relief seemed to flood through her body as he reached down and lightly slipped his hand around hers lightly, a relieved smile crossing his face as he looked down at her.

"Hey, hey," Dean's voice was barely even a whisper as Millie's half opened eyes met his dazzling green ones. She winced a little as she smiled up at him, her fingertips lightly gripping his hand as he brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead with his free hand. Wade straightened up a little as he watched he exchange, his eyes seeming to dull just slightly as he stared at the two of them. He glanced down at his shoes, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth quickly, before nodding slightly and slowly turning around, walking out of the room. Zoe waited a few moments before excusing herself quietly and half running out of the room after Wade.

"Hey!" she grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn and face her just before he opened the door to his car.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed loudly, her arms out to her sides as she glared at him with her eyebrows raised.

"What the hell what?" Wade asked, his voice sounding more defeated and broken than she had ever heard it before.

"You drive all the way out here to the hospital just to have an argument with some guy and see her for two seconds then leave?" Zoe shook her head disbelievingly as Wade shrugged a little and played with his keys absently.

"Wade!" she chastised.

"What Zoe? She's got all the damn support she needs in there from those two city boys," he grumbled pointing towards the hospital doors, "she doesn't need some silly little country boy hanging around."

He let out a loud sigh and dropped his hand back down to his side. Zoe narrowed her eyebrows and took a step back, looking the man in front of her up and down closely.

"You like her," she said suddenly, her eyes going a little wider as the realisation sunk in properly.

"What?" he questioned, his voice more defensive than it needed to be.

"You like Millie, that's why you're so pissed off that she's here with the two boys. You've liked her for years that's why you keep playing pranks on her, that's why you were here quicker than anyone else in Bluebell. You like her!" She laughed a little her face lighting up as she smiled at Wade.

"I don't like her, she's just someone I've known for a long time and that's it," he shifted awkwardly, his fist clenching around his keys tightly.

"You liar!" she laughed, "you like her and its killing you that she went out with Dean today!"

"Zoe! I do not like Millie, she's an old friend and that's it. She's got all the damned support she needs so the hell with this shit, I'm going home!" He half yelled as he yanked the door open to his car, jumped in and took off angrily down the road leaving Zoe staring disbelievingly at the diminishing tail lights of his car.


	5. Trophy girl

Authors note: hey all, got break coming up soon so I'm hoping I can pump some more chapters out a little quicker! As always thanks for reading and keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated and writing more.

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long before Millie was back and moving around, the doctors had told her to be a little more careful when she was lifting and what not but other than that she was almost as good as new. Dean and Sam had seen her most days when they could and the days when Dean came alone Sam was often off trying to find out exactly what it was that had shot her. Within the month Millie was back doing shorter shifts at the hotel while keeping an ear out around the town for anything that sounded off. Wade hadn't seen her since the day she had woken up. She hadn't heard from him or even heard about him from anyone else in the town. If Millie hadn't have known better, and seen his car out the front of the Rammer Jammer, she could have sworn he had left town.

Some weeks after her operation Millie was sitting in the Rammer Jammer having breakfast when Zoe came in talking rather animatedly to Lavon about one of her patients.

"I'm telling you Lavon, she's not right, the lady has been acting all kinds of weird over the last few days, and when I saw her the other day she just gave me a funny look and kept walking," Zoe exclaimed, her heels clicking on the floorboards as they wandered over to a table.

"Have you ever just considered that these people find you a little strange? Maybe this town isn't ready for the city chic that you bring to it?" Lavon replied easily, his eyes scanning the room before settling on Millie's slender frame.

"Hey, Millie," Lavon said with a beaming smile, walking over to where she was just finishing her scrambled eggs.

"Hey Lavon," she replied, returning his smile easily.

"How you feeling?" He slid into the seat next to her as Zoe came over and plonked herself down in the spare seat next to them both.

"Doing much better than I was," Millie said with a nod, placing her knife and fork together as she pushed her plate away from her softly.

"You look much better than when I saw you a few weeks ago," Zoe pointed out leaning her elbows on the table and looking the other woman up and down casually.

"I'm definitely feeling a lot better, better than I was anyhow," Millie replied, glancing around the room casually, her face flushing a little when Dean wandered into the bar, Sam close in toe behind him. Lavon followed her gaze over to the two men taking a seat at the bar before turning back to look at Millie, a shit-eating grin taking over his dark features.

"I'll bet I know why you're feeling a whole lot better," he said with a chuckle.

"Mayor!" She laughed, feeling her cheeks flush a little as she stared down at her plate for a moment. Zoe looked between her and Lavon then over to the bar, her face falling a little as she realised what they were referring to.

"I'm going to go order, Zoe?" Lavon said, his face still bright from realisation.

"Coffee please," she said sweetly as he made his way up to the counter to get something to drink. As soon as he was gone Zoe turned to face Millie, her face a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"So, are you and Dean dating?" She asked hurriedly, her voice low as she spoke.

"Uh," Millie gave her a quick smile before shaking her head, "no, no we aren't."

"What about um," Zoe sat back in her chair, trying to look a little more relaxed as she finished, "what about Sam?"

"What about Sam?" Millie asked with a slight smirk.

"Is he, seeing anyone?" she trailed her eyes up to meet Millie's hazy brown ones. Millie waited a few moments, her expression giving nothing away.

"No, Sam isn't seeing anyone," she said finally, not being able to spot the smile that spread over her face as Zoe's features seemed to light up.

"Really?" Zoe exclaimed, clearing her throat as she sat back into her chair and glanced over at the Winchester brothers. Millie was about to respond when Wade wandered into the bar, his face stark as he shuffled behind the bar and shoved his phone and keys into his pockets. Wade glanced up quickly, the sight of Millie and Zoe only barely registering in his mind as he did a double take and practically stared at the two at the table. Millie felt her breath catch a little in throat as her shimmering brown eyes met his ocean blue ones.

"Sorry Zoe, excuse me for a minute," Millie half whispered with a smile as she slid out of her seat and wandered over to the bar.

"Lavon Hayes does not like the look of what is about to go down over there," Lavon exclaimed nodding to the bar as he sat back down at the table, placing two cups of steaming coffee in front of him.

"Zoe Hart doesn't like it either," she mocked, taking a sip from one of the cups and smiling as Lavon gave her a sarcastic smile.

"What can I get you?" Wade asked as soon as Millie leaned onto the countertop, her eyes focused on his muscular frame waiting for him to look her in the eye.

"Wade?" her voice was low as she spoke, forcing him to stop what he was doing and look at her. He let our a soft sigh and leaned on the bar, his eyes seeming to drop a shade in colour as he moved.

"What can I do for you Millie?" sarcasm and annoyance clear in his voice.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked, trying desperately to keep her voice even.

"Where was I when?" was his response.

"You know damn well Wade. You were at the hospital the day I was shot and woke up and yet I didn't see you again after those few seconds," she shook her head and shrugged expectantly at him.

"I was busy Millie," he sighed

"Too busy to stop by and see your friend in the hospital?" she barked back.

"You had company the whole time Millie," he nodded subtly over to the two boys at the other end of the bar.

"You didn't need me," he half whispered as he stepped back from the counter.

"I've got work to do," without another word he wandered back around to the other side of the bar, into the staff room, disappearing from her line of sight. Millie stared blankly at the space he had been occupying for a second as she let out a confused sigh and dragged her hand through her hair.

"Everything okay?" Millie jumped a little as Dean came to lean on the counter next to her, nudging her gently as he smiled at her.

"Hey you," she replied, a smile instantly taking over her lips as she nudged him back playfully and shook her head, "everything is fine."

"That jackass not bothering you?" Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee casually.

"Uh, no. But that's half the problem," she replied with a sad smile.

"Why's that?" he asked, draining his coffee and placing the empty cup in front of him.

"Because, we sort of had a relationship that was based purely on us bothering each other and pulling stupid tricks on the other one," she replied turning to face him, her left arm still leaning on the countertop.

"Is that so?" he said mimicking her actions and smirking at her.

"Yeah, the longer it goes on, the more extravagant the tricks seem to get," she said with a giggle.

"I think you would be quite the trickster too," Dean exclaimed, his voice dropping a little as he looked directly into her large brown eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I've got some good tricks up my sleeve," she responded casually, her voice the same level as his.

"Coffee," they both jumped as Wade slammed the coffee pot onto the bench angrily, his voice filled with distaste and anger as he glared at the two of them.

"Thanks," Dean grumbled back, cocking his eyebrow at the clearly aggravated man in front of him.

"Mill, this jerk annoying you?" Wade asked as he carelessly filled Dean's glass.

"What, now you have something to say to me?" Millie asked with an angry glare.

"Look buddy, why don't you go clean some glasses or something okay, Millie and are I just fine," Dean remarked straightening up as he did so. Out of the corner of her eye Millie could see Sam tense, his eyes focused on the exchange between the two.

"I'm not your buddy, dick, and if I didn't know better it looks like you're doing a piss poor job of hitting on her. Lemme give you a tip, she ain't interested," Wade hissed, slamming the coffee pot onto the bench and leaning forwards onto his hands. Millie cursed both of them internally and straightened herself up, looking between the two.

"Guys..."

"If she's not interested then why is it I've gotten more action from her in the last month or so than you've had from her in your entire lifetime, buddy," Dean interrupted.

"Yeah? What, action for you means getting her a corner store burger and then getting the girl hospitalised?" the edgy bitterness seeping out in Wade's sarcastic tone.

"Fuck you, at least I actually stand a chance with her," Dean bit back. Millie shook her head, before glancing quickly around the mostly empty bar. Lavon and Zoe were watching the exchange with wide mouths while Sam was now standing, his body tense and ready for whatever the situation may call for.

"What in God's name makes you think I don't stand a chance with her?" Wade spat back.

"Because, some scrawny, two faced, piss ant like you wouldn't deserve a girl like her. You couldn't even get off your lazy ass and see her in the hospital," Dean remarked, a smug look crossing his face.

"You don't know what you're even talking about," Wade exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah? Well I know that you don't have the balls to admit you like the girl. I also know that she's a fucking good kisser and my god if that's anything to go by she'd be a fucking rocket in the sheets," Dean half shouted, leaning over the counter, flexing the muscles in his arms as he glared at the man in front of him.

"I don't like her! Besides of which, I've already done it with her, and let me tell you, she ain't that great!" Wade lied, matching Dean's movements until they were practically face to face.

"All right that's enough!" Lavon slammed his hand down on the counter loudly, suddenly standing on the other side of Dean as he glared at the two of them.

"You don't talk about a woman like that. Show some damned respect," Lavon chastised the two of them loudly, his deep brown eyes falling on the shocked expression on Millie's face. It was as though someone had flicked a lightbulb in the boys heads because they both turned to look at Millie. She simply shook her head slightly before holding her hand up in front of her, silencing the meaningless stammering the boys were blurting out.

"The hell with both of you, excuse me," without so much as another look she walked back over to the table, grabbed her bag and then headed out of the Rammer Jammer leaving the entire room in an awkward silence. Dean looked back at Lavon, mumbled some form of apology then ran out of the bar after Millie.

"What the hell Wade?" Zoe exclaimed, stomping up to the bar, her glare piercing as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Not now," he hissed at her.

"Hey, you don't need to talk to her like that," Sam suddenly exclaimed walking over to the three of them and stopping on the other side of Zoe, "just because my brother over stepped the mark and is a jerk doesn't mean she needs to cop it." Wade glanced over at Sam for a second before nodding his head a little and looking back over at Zoe.

"Sorry," he half whispered, his eyes trained intently on the steaming coffee pot in front of him.

"Don't worry about it," Zoe said casually, looking Wade up and down before turning to face Sam.

"Thanks," she said with a warm smile, her eyes locking with his.

"Don't mention it," Sam replied, inadvertently smiling back at her as he ran his rested his hand on the bench.

Zoe and Sam wandered off to the other side of the bar casually, talking quietly amongst themselves leaving Wade and Lavon standing opposite each other at the bar.

"What was that Wade?" Lavon asked when they were out of earshot of the other two.

"What?" Wade asked defensively.

"That whole thing with Millie? Why would you say that man?" he shook his head disbelievingly.

"I don't know," Wade shrugged.

"Was it true?"

"No man, I've never slept with Millie, I've never even kissed the girl," Wade explained, a sadness and regret evident in his voice as he grabbed the empty coffee cup from the counter and stared down at it.

"Holy shit," Lavon stepped back a little, his hands resting on the counter as he stared at his long time friend.

"What?" Wade gave him a confused look and placed the cup down on the bench.

"You like her," Lavon said with a smile.

"What the hell! No! I don't like her, goddamn it why is everyone saying that?" Wade growled.

"Maybe because it's true!" Lavon said with a nod, pointing his finger at Wade and chuckling a little.

"Lavon Hayes can see it! You like her, ha ha! Man," he shook his head and leaning against the countertop more.

"I don't like her Lavon. I've known her forever! We play stupid jokes on each other, that's it! We're friends!" Wade shook his head angrily.

"Come on man! You two were inseparable when you were younger, it destroyed you that she left and now she's back you've been playing stupid pranks with her almost every day," Lavon reasoned.

"So what man?" Wade leaned on the counter and raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"So? The second that some other guy comes on the scene you want me to get rid of him. You lie about the things you've done with the girl to piss the other man off and you wouldn't even go and see her in the hospital because he was going to be there! If you were just a friend, none of that would have happened. You like the girl," he said nodding.

"Lavon! For the last time, I don't like her!" Wade protested.

"Lavon Hayes is right, and deep down somewhere in that stupid, big, ugly head of yours, you know it," without another word Lavon patted the bench top casually and wandered out of the bar. Wade watched him go before swallowing hard and staring down at the empty coffee cup in front of him. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth before grabbing the mug angrily and wandering out the back to clean it up.


	6. I'm sorry

Authors note: thanks for reading everyone... Cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. If you can drop a comment, it really helps my motivation and I love love love reading what you all think!

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 6**

"Millie, wait!" Dean half ran down the road, grabbing Millie by the arm and forcing her to stop and face him.

"Don't Dean," she remarked, yanking her arm out of his grasp and stepping back from him slightly.

"Please Millie, I'm sorry," Dean shook his head a little, his arms out to the sides a little as he stared down at her dark brown eyes.

"No, no," her voice was surprisingly calm and even as she spoke.

"I'm not some ridiculous trophy that the two of you are contending for," she ran her fingertips over her eyebrow casually as she stared down at the shade covered pavement beneath her feet.

"I," Dean sucked in a deep breath and glanced down at the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say the stuff I said in there, it's just something about that guy that makes me skin crawl."

"Please, Dean, just stop," Millie exclaimed softly shaking her head a little, her eyes still focused on the ground as she dropped her hand back to her side and finally looked up into his completely disappointed and embarrassed features.

"No. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry," his voice dropped a little at the end as he dragged his eyes up to meet Millie's slowly. She stared up at him for a few moments before nodding slightly and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"I just," she sighed a little, "I just need a little while."

"Millie?" Dean stepped forwards a little as she turned to walk away. Millie stopped short and bit her lip a little as she nodded at him with a light 'hm' noise.

"Did... did he mean what he said in there about sleeping with you?" he looked like a small child that had just been told his favourite toy was going to be given to another little boy. Millie sucked in a deep breath as she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head a little.

"Wade and I have never done it Dean, and I'm surprised you believed him. You knew he just wanted to piss you off and get to you, and clearly it worked," Millie raised her eyebrows a little before turning on her heel and wandering off down the street leaving Dean standing alone staring at her back.

Millie was laying on the large, cushioned, egg shaped wicker chair on her back porch reading a book later that evening when the familiar image of Wade came sauntering up the steps.

"Hey," he half whispered as he leaned against the porch frame and folded his arms over his chest. Millie didn't even bother looking up from her book, she simply continued reading as though nothing had even happened.

"Millie," Wade started, his voice still soft as he tried to sort through exactly what he wanted to say.

"I don't want to hear it," her voice was barely louder than his was as she closed her book and slid off the seat, heading for the back door. Wade stepped forwards, his arms dropping to his sides as he came to stop right in her path. Millie bit the inside of her cheek a little as she stared at the floor beneath his boots, her hands grasping the book tightly in front of her stomach.

"Please, Millie, I know what I said was wrong," he began.

"_Wrong_?" Millie cut him off, her eyebrows narrowed as she looked straight up at him. He opened his mouth a little to rely but thought better of it and closed it quickly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"You _lied _Wade. You flat out lied about me, about our relationship, about everything," she continued, shaking her head angrily.

"I know, I know, but," he tried to explain, thought found himself stumbling over the words like a small child under scrutiny.

"No, there is no but's in this. I can't think of any valid, earthly reason, for you to feel so compelled to lie about something like this and believe me, I've been racking my brain trying to come up with something. So tell me, tell me honestly Wade... Why?" her voice, surprisingly, wasn't raised or even remotely unstable as she spoke. She waited patiently for him to come up with some sort of response, her eyes turning a darker shade of brown, almost black, as she stared up at him disbelievingly.

Wade knew exactly why he had done it, he hated the fact that some jerk can roll into town and have all of this history with Millie and then just sweep her off her feet so easily. He hated the simple fact that she was one of the single most incredible women he had ever me and yet, for some unknown reason he couldn't seem to tell her. Most of all though, he hated the fact that he was nearly 100% sure that Millie and Dean had been intimate. Not just intimate but that this guy probably knew her better than Wade had ever had the chance to know her, did that, more than anything, made his heart ache in a way he'd never known possible.

"Forget it," she said, waving her hand in front of her dismissively after a few moments of silence.

"Wait," he placed his hand on the edge of the fly screen door, stopping her from pulling it open. Millie let out a sigh and folded her arms over her chest.

"Go home Wade," Millie exclaimed, cocking her eyebrow at the blue eyed man in front of her.

"I said that stuff because," he sucked in a deep breath and bit the inside of his lip painfully. Millie shook her head a little, giving him an expectant shrug.

"Because I don't like the fact that you are getting to know this guy as well as you are," he looked down at the floorboards underneath his feet and waited for her response.

"Wade," Millie watched him closely as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Dean, uh, Dean isn't _getting_ to know me. He knows me already," she ran her hand through her hair a little and sighed, letting it drop to her side softly. Wade slowly trailed his eyes up to meet hers.

"What do you mean?" his voice had a strange edge to it that Millie had never heard before.

"Dean and I were dating in LA," she said simply. Wade let his hand fall away from the door, bringing his fingertips to his mouth lightly as he processed what he had heard.

"So... When he said he _hadn't _slept with you..." Wade's voice was a little uneven as he spoke, his eyes focused intently on the floor.

"Seriously?" Millie replied angrily.

"What?" he shook his head and looked up at her instantly.

"I've just told you that he and I know each other really well and you _instantly _go to the sex thing?" if her voice hadn't been raised before now, it was definitely beginning to escalate.

"So?" Wade retorted sarcastically.

"I _can't believe_ you!" she hissed through clenched teeth, her hand gripping her book tighter.

"What?" Wade held his arms out to the sides and shook his head at her.

"Why in Gods name do you care if he and I have slept together anyway?" she barked.

"Because, I've known you a while and I've never thought you were that kind of girl!" his voice was instantly the same volume as hers.

"_What _kind of girl?" she growled, her eyebrows narrowing angrily.

He knew exactly what he was about to say, he knew he shouldn't say it, he didst even mean it and yet for some unknown reason he found his mouth working almost independently of his brain.

"A slut," as soon as the words had come out of his mouth he instantly regretted even thinking it. He ran his fingers across his eyebrows and looked at Millie hesitantly. She was staring at him wide eyed, her mouth hanging open a little as she brought her hand up and covered her mouth, folding her other arm arose her stomach protectively. He sucked in a deep breath, looking down at the ground guiltily as soon as he saw a feint shimmer in her eye.

"Millie, I didn't," he held his arms out and stepped forwards half a step. She shook her head and flinched, stepping back from him, her hand up in front of her as she closed her mouth.

"Get off my porch," she managed to whisper, her brilliant brown eyes focused on his chest, even if she had wanted to she couldn't have looked at him.

"Please, Mill-bear,"

"Don't! Don't pet name me, just get the _fuck _out of my sight," she spat back, the venom and insult evident in her voice as she pointed at the steps. He swallowed hard and waited a few seconds before stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning to walk off, casually sauntering down the steps as he turned back to look at her one final time before leaving. Millie kept staring at the space where he had been, waiting for the sound of his truck before she slowly sat back down on the edge of the wicker seat and stared at the floorboards disbelievingly.

Sam was walking Zoe back to the guest house of Lavon's place later on the warm, stillnight air coming as a welcome change from the pub scene they had witnessed earlier as the two of them casually strolled down the road.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me in there," Zoe said with a smile after they had walked in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Oh hey, no problems at all," Sam said, returning her smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around the empty road.

"Wade seems to be a bit uh," he paused, trying to find the right word.

"Bit of a jerk? A jackass? A total moron. Yeah, all those things," Zoe giggled, Sam simply nodded and laughed a little.

"I was trying to sound a little more diplomatic than that," he said with a nod.

"When it comes to Wade, being diplomatic kind of goes out the window," Zoe said rolling her eyes a little.

"Yeah, I can honestly say that he's pretty much exactly like my brother," Sam said with a smirk on his face as he turned to look at Zoe out of the corner of his eye.

"If they weren't competing for the same girl they'd probably be besties," Zoe exclaimed absently as she nudged a pebble out of her path.

"Wait, what?" Sam stopped short and scratched his forehead lightly.

"What?" Zoe staggered a little and turned to face Sam with a confused look.

"What do you mean competing for the same girl?" he replied walking towards her and coming to a halt a foot or so away from her.

"Oh," Zoe's face flushed a little as she folded her arms over her stomach and looked up at him, "I thought you would've picked that up with the whole bar thing?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't realise he had owned up to it, that's all," Sam replied with a smile, beginning to walk steadily again.

"He hasn't exactly admitted to it, in fact he's flat out denying it, but he does like her," she replied, falling into step next to the tall man.

Before long they had stopped at the rickety looking front door of Zoe's house, Sam stopped at the foot of the steps as she wandered up and unlocked the front door. She turned to face Sam standing with his hands in his pockets at the base of the steps.

"Do, um, do you want to come in?" She asked a little awkwardly, pushing the door open and turning to face him front on. Sam looked up with a smile and slowly walked up the steps, his boots making a soft clunking sound on the wooden floor as he moved. He didn't say anything, simply kept his bright eyes focused on hers as he came to stand directly in front of her. She sucked in a breath and bit the inside of her lip, looking up at him intently, her eyes never once moving from his as he cleared his throat softly and awkwardly played with his t-shirt a little.

"I had, a really, really nice time with you," Sam said, his voice much softer than it had been before. Zoe smiled up at him, a strange empty feeling beginning to form in her stomach.

"But?" she had intended her voice to be louder and a little more intense than the mere whisper that came out.

"But, I'm not that kind of guy," he cleared his throat and shook his head a little, "I don't do the whole one night stand thing and I have a pretty good feeling you're not that kind of girl either."

"Yeah," Zoe laughed a little and nodded, "I'll admit to that, it's not exactly my thing."

"Didn't think so," Sam said with a slight nod. She smiled at him before biting her bottom lip a little and looking down at the wooden floorboards underneath their feet. Sam waited a few moments before slowly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her body against his. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes, a smile playing on the edges of her lips as he slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his free hand on the crook of her neck, deepening the kiss as she gripped material of his t-shirt and surrendered to the kiss entirely. Zoe lightly bit his bottom lip as he gently slid is tongue into her mouth, his heart hammering against his chest as she flicked her tongue against his and groaned softly.

"Damn I really _really _wish I was that kind of girl right now," Zoe whispered with a light laugh as she reluctantly pulled away from Sam's warm embrace, resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"You're telling me," he whispered back, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face.

Sam was about to say something else when his phone suddenly began ringing in his pocket, ripping the two of them from their own little bubble of happiness and into the real world.

"Sorry," he grumbled, yanking his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"You need to meet me in town, now," before Sam could get a word in, his brother was gone.

"I'm... I'm really sorry Zoe, I have to go," he said with a sigh, his eyebrows furrowing disappointedly as he looked her in the eye.

"That's okay," she said with a smile and before she had a chance to say anything else, he had pressed his lips to hers one last time and then with a regretful smile, disappeared off of her porch. She stood there for a few moments longer a ridiculously big smile spreading over her lips before she squeezed her eyes shut, let out a small squeal then headed inside before anyone could see her.


	7. Demonic Lemons

Authors note: sorry it's taking me so long to update, things have been crazy at uni. Only five weeks left! Thanks to those that have followed recently you guys are amazing and I cannot tell you how much that means to me. Thank you.

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 7**

"What in the hell took you so long?" Dean hissed, grabbing Sam by the arm and yanking him over to the boot of the Impala with a glare.

"I was busy. Jesus Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as his brother frantically rummaged through the boot and began grabbing different weapons and salt out.

"I found the son of a bitch that shot Millie," came the barked response from Dean as he shoved a rusty old tin of salt into Sam's hand and slammed the boot shut.

"What?" Sam fell into step next to Dean as he flung the bag of guns onto his shoulder and strode towards the town hall.

"Dean, would you wait two seconds and explain what the hell is going on here?" Sam grabbed his brothers arm and yanked him backwards, coming to a dead halt at the bottom of the hall steps.

"There's a demon in that hall Sammy, the little bitch shot Millie and tried to get her killed," he glared up at his little brother angrily, "I ain't letting that fucker get away."

"Okay, okay I get that but how do you know that there is a demon in there or that it even was a demon that shot her?"

"What the hell else would it have been Sam? There's nothing else in this town that could have done it, there's no sign of weres, vamps or any other sort of fucked up hell creature. I'm telling you Sammy, this is the fucker that got her hospitalised," there was a flare in Dean's eye that Sam hadn't seen in a long time. An anger and a vengeance that he hadn't seen since the day their Dad had been killed.

"Okay," without any more of an argument Sam simply nodded towards the hall and waited for his brother to make the first move.

Dean shook his head a little at his brother, grabbed his handgun out of the bag and holstered it then headed up the steps. Sam let out a soft sigh before heading up the stairs reluctantly. The two of them stopped in front of the doors, exchanging a rather knowing look before Sam rapped on the door and waited for an answer.

"Just a minute!" came the rather high pitched southern accent from the other side of the door. Sam shrugged a little and looked down at his feet. The boys stood in silence for a long time before Dean finally had enough of waiting and all but kicked the door down and walked inside.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair was standing on a stage at the far end of the hall hanging decorations when the two boys stormed into the empty space, a stunned look on her face as they tumbled into the room.

"Uh, I'm, I'm sorry, my brother was a little excited," Sam stepped forwards and offered an awkward smile.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, we're in town for a little while and we thought we could offer a hand to get the um, the pageant stuff ready?" he kicked Dean subtly in the foot as he walked over to where the slender woman was, rather elegantly, walking down the stage steps.

"Well that's mighty sweet of you both," she said politely, her smile looking far too big for the situation.

"I'm Lemon, Lemon Breeland," she came to a halt in front of Sam and curtsied before standing up straight and clasping her hands in front of her sweetly. Sam cleared his throat a little awkwardly before turning to face his brother with a shrug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lemon," Dean grumbled with a forced smile as he gave her a little wave.

"Now, I could use a little help from you boys, I need to hang that banner up there but I'm just a little too short to reach all the way up there on my own," Lemon said with a giggle, her accent beginning to grate on Dean a little as he dropped his bag and began walking forwards slowly.

"Sure, we'd be glad to help," Sam said as Dean shoved him in the back a little and headed towards the stage.

"Are you sure she's a demon?" Sam hissed as hey climbed up the stairs and grabbed either end of the banner.

"I swear, the eyes man, the eyes," Dean mumbled back, giving his brother an angry glare.

"Only one way to find out," Sam shrugged, quickly grabbing the small vile of salt he carried in his pocket, poured some salt into his hand then grabbed the other end of the banner and held it up. He waited until Lemon came to stand by the stage watching them as they held the banner up between the two of them before turning around and half throwing the handful of salt, rather subtly, right at Lemon. It connected with her dress and she shook her head a little, brushing at her dress as though something had fallen on her and waited for the boys to lift the banner up.

"Where a-bouts did you want this?" Sam asked with a smile as he stood up on a crate and held the end of the banner up as high as he could. Dean followed, standing on the crate by his feet, a sullen, angry look plastered on his face as the two of them held the banner.

"Right there, that's perfect!" Lemon said with a beaming smile, her body unharmed and apparently completely immune to the salt that Sam had thrown over her.

"Thank you boys so much for doing this, it's a real big help," she went on, grabbing a clipboard from the edge of the stage and wandering back to the other side of the hall and into a storeroom.

"So much for her being possessed!" Sam whispered as he fixed his side of the banner and headed over to help Dean.

"Shut up Sam," Dean hissed back angrily.

"I'm telling you she got Millie hospitalised," Sam mocked, shaking his head a little.

"Seriously Sam," Dean jumped off the crate and turned to face his brother front on, "shut up."

Millie was standing in the kitchen of her small home, a fresh pot of soup slowly bubbling away in front of her as she stirred it absently. She hadn't been able to think straight since both of the boys had spoken to her earlier. Wade in particular had really gotten under her skin. She just couldn't understand why he was being such a gigantic child about the entire situation. Just as Millie was adding the last ingredients to the pot of soup there was a loud banging at the door. Turning the stove off she jogged through the house and over to the front door, yanking it open without even pausing to look and see who it was.

"Millie," Millie's eyes went wide, sucking in a deep breath she slowly edged backwards, her hands up in front of her slightly.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm not here to hurt you," came the rather foreign sounding Scottish accent.

"Then why are you here? And more importantly who the hell are you?" Millie asked as calmly as she could manage.

"The name is Crowley, and hell is exactly right dear. And a cup of tea would be lovely, though a scotch would be nicer," Crowley replied with a smile, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat in the arm chair in her living room. She dragged her bottom lip between her teeth before nodding and wandering into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of scotch and a glass before returning to the living room.

"Ta," Crowley said with a strangely warm smile as Millie slammed the bottle and glass down on the desk and sat back in the lounge chair across from him.

She waited patiently whilst the demon leaned forwards and poured himself a drink casually, took a sip, gave her an approving and appreciative nod before settling back into the armchair.

"Okay so. Why are you here Crowley?" she asked again, her body tense as she waited for his answer.

"I'm here to make a deal," he replied simply, taking a sip from his cup.

"Like a ten year, soul thing?" she retorted, folding her arms over her stomach, cocking her eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Sadly," Crowley tipped his glass a little at her, a serious look overtaking his features, "no."

"Then what?"

"I'm looking for something," he began calmly.

"Like what?"

"Somewhere to hide from a few little horsemen," Crowley explained casually.

"What?" Millie exclaimed leaning forwards with a puzzled look on her face, "as in the four horsemen of the apocalypse?"

"Smart girl," Crowley whispered, his voice strangely soothing as Millie waited for him to explain.

"I need somewhere to stay, a place where I can be guaranteed safety," he swirled the liquid in his glass slowly and stared down into it.

"Why here?" she asked simply.

"Because, you're under protection of those denim clad brothers, and even though I'm learning to get along with them, I still need some sort of protection, just in case," his eyes flashed up to meet her narrowed ones as he took a sip from his glass and smirked a little.

"He's asking for sanctuary," Millie practically jumped out of her skin when a third, much deeper male voice came from the corner of the room.

"Ah Castiel, I was wondering when you would get here," Crowley crossed his legs easily and smiled over at the newcomer.

"Who the heck are..."

"My name is Castiel," he remarked cutting Millie off with a slight nod.

"He's Dean little pet angel," Crowley chuckled.

"Hardly a pet," Castiel growled, staring blankly at Crowley.

"What exactly are you to them then?" Crowley asked, his eyebrow cocked expectantly.

"I'm their protector," Castiel replied.

Millie looked between the two men in her room before bringing her hands up to face and dragging them down to her chin, her eyes wide as she waited for the two to stop talking. Castiel and Crowley continued to fire comments and snide remarks back at one another, for the most part it went straight over Millie's head as she tried to work out exactly why they were both standing in her house. Before she had a chance to speak Dean's voice came tearing through her ears. He was all but screaming her name as he came bursting through the front door with Sam right in toe behind him, guns up at the ready as they charged into the lounge room.

"You let her go you son of a bitch!" Dean spat angrily as became to stand in the middle of the room between Millie and Crowley.

"Hello Dean, Moose," Crowley nodded to the two boys as he settled back into the chair with a smile.

"What did he do to you? Are you okay?" Dean turned to face Millie, frantically checking her over to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"What did you do to her?" Dean barked.

"Dean, I assure you, he's done nothing wrong, Millie is perfectly fine," Castiel tried to reason.

"Then why in the hell is he here?" Sam hissed, his eyes never leaving the demon's in front of him.

"He's looking for somewhere to hide," Castiel explained.

"What? Why would you come here?" Dean yelled.

"Enough!" Millie stood up quickly as everyone turned to face her, her hands out in front of her as if to try and steady herself. No one said a word as she took a few deep breaths and tried to recollect herself a little.

"Everyone needs to just stop, stop yelling," she looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows a little.

"Stop predicting things," she looked at Sam.

"Stop comparing dick sizes," her eyes fell on Crowley and then Castiel.

"I don't understand this turn of phrase," Castiel asked blankly, his face screwed up in a confused look.

"Don't worry about it," she sighed shaking her head, "just stop," Millie raked her hands down over her face, covering her eyes for a few precious moments of solitude. Everyone remained silent while they waited for her to reemerge from behind her hands.

She gave herself a few more seconds before letting her arms drop to her sides and looking at the four sets of eyes staring at her expectantly. Sucking in a deep breath she rested her hands on her hips and looked between Castiel and Sam.

"Okay, you and you," she pointed to the two of them, "out."

"You two," her eyes fell back on Dean and Crowley, "stay here."

"We've got some things to work out," Millie folded her arms and waited for Sam and Castiel to make some sort of a move towards the door, though neither of them seemed to want to move at all.

"I don't believe that is a good plan," Castiel remarked, a sullen look on his face.

"It's okay Cas, I'm here, this scumbag isn't going to do anything," Dean chimed in, his eyebrows narrowing as he looked at Crowley.

"Charming," Crowley smirked, gulping down the last of his drink and leaning forwards to place the cup down on the coffee table. Instantly both Dean and Sam raised their sawn off shotguns directly at him again, their eyes unwavering as he held his hands up defensively and sat back in the chair, a childish smirk on his face.

"Enough! Enough!" Millie stepped forwards between the scene, "as of now I'm Switzerland, no guns, no knives, no salt, no hoodoo voodoo demon crap, nothing! Got it?" Millie held her hands out to the boys and gave them a warning stare. There was a pause as both Dean and Sam reluctantly lowered their weapons and handed them bitterly to Millie.

"You'll get them back when you go, speaking of which, Sam, Cas, out. I won't ask again," she stared at Sam and Castiel, both looking as though they wanted to comment before thinking better of it and hesitantly leaving the room, shutting the front door behind them as they went.

"Right... now," Millie turned to face the remaining two boys with a sigh, "talk."


	8. Sanctuary

Authors note: massive that you to those that have been reading and commenting, as always I cannot tell you how much your reviews help. Especially to my beautiful, amazingly loyal DeDe324. Go read her stuff immediately! She's amazing xxxxx

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 8**

"So we're agreed then, Crowley will have sanctuary here under the premise that no demons, ghouls or any other form of death eating hell creature will come into my town looking for trouble, be it with Dean, Sam or anyone else, clear?" Millie was sitting cross legged on the coffee table whilst Dean sat on one of the couches on one side of the room and Crowley sat in the armchair on the other side of the room.

"That's right," Crowley said with a nod, "and I won't stop by without some sort of reason for it."

"And you won't be coming around here if there's _any _form of danger," Dean added in, his eyes fierce as he stared at Crowley. Crowley smirked a little, but nodded in agreement after a slight pause.

"And you, Sam and Castiel won't go killing, maiming or exorcising demons in this town, agreed?" Millie asked, turning to face Dean with a stern stare.

"Yeah," Dean grumbled, almost appearing to be in physical pain as he agreed to the arrangement.

"Fantastic, now, if that's all there is? I have places to be," before anyone could get a word in Crowley clicked his fingers and was gone, leaving Dean and Millie alone together in the lounge room.

"I don't like this," Dean stood up suddenly, shaking his head a little as he did a once over of the adjoining rooms from the lounge.

"It's okay Dean," Millie said softly, sliding over onto the couch and drawing her legs up against her chest while he traipsed around the house, checking for sulphur and anything else he could possible fine, along with lining the door frames and windows with salt.

"I'm not having that demon in your house without knowing you're safe," he growled, storming back into the lounge room, his eyes frantically looking around the room as he stood there.

"Just stop," she said suddenly, her deep brown eyes staring up at him. Dean paused, his eyes finally stilling as he stared back down at her. He sighed a little and took a seat next to Millie on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring this stuff into your home, I didn't want you exposed to this at all," his voice was softer with a gentle edge to it that she hadn't heard in a long while.

"Dean," Millie slid forwards, her knees touching the rough denim of his jeans as she rested her hands over his carefully, "it's okay."

Millie kept her eyes focused on her hands as she smiled a little. It was selfish and completely wrong, but she was glad that she had Dean to herself, even if it was because of some twisted demon needing her help. Dean swallowed hard and ran his thumb over the back of her hand softly, tracing a light pattern on her delicate skin, his eyes focused on his own hands.

"I swear to you, everything is going to be okay, I won't let anything hurt you, not now, not ever," Dean whispered, his grip tightening on her hand a little as he spoke. Millie couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. She liked it when he got protective, in fact it made her feel safer than she had ever felt before.

"I know," she whispered back.

"Millie, I'm sorry," Dean blurted out, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to gather a coherent thought.

"Dean," she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He waited a few seconds, unable to tear his eyes away from hers, before he leaned forwards, rested his hand on the back of her neck and slowly pulled her to him, pressing his warm lips against hers gently. It took Millie less than a second before she leaned forwards a little, her body pressed against his as she deepened the kiss, her body tingling as he slid his fingertips down over her spine, stopping on her hips. Dean growled a little, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip before pulling her body against his harder eliciting a soft mewl from Millie as she gripped at the bottom of his shirt tightly. His hands snaked up underneath her shirt, the warmth of her smooth skin instantly making him shiver as he explored her familiar and yet completely foreign body. Millie crawled up and straddled him easily, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth lightly as he arched up against her, the heat from his body making her actions a little more frantic than she had intended. Just as Dean was dragging Millie's top up over her toned stomach there was a loud thump somewhere behind them followed by someone clearing their throat. As quick as lightning Dean was brandishing a knife with one hand, the other still wrapped protectively around Millie's waist as he broke the kiss and glared over her shoulder at the open doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam's tentative voice came from behind the two of them. Millie felt her face turn a scarlet colour as she dropped her forehead against Dean's shoulder, sinking her teeth into his skin lightly before moving off of him and adjusting her top.

"Hey Sam," she whispered with an embarrassed smile, standing up, grabbing the glasses from the table and heading into the kitchen.

Sam smirked at Dean as he stood up, adjusted himself then folded his arms over his chest expectantly.

"Everything sorted out?" Sam asked, trying as much as he could to wipe the smirk from his face.

"Yeah, everything is all good, I want to demon proof her house tomorrow though," Dean scowled.

"Wait, so Crowley has sanctuary here?" Sam asked, surprised, the smirk completely gone from his face.

"Only if there's no danger and he absolutely needs it," Millie explained, leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and lounge room.

"Are you serious?" Sam seemed to be just as perplexed and angered by the whole thing as Dean was.

"He's got the spare bedroom in the other side of the house and we're going to demon proof and angel proof and everything else proof the rest of the place so no one can get in or out except for that single room," Dean growled, turning to face Millie as he spoke.

"It'll be fine," she said softly, folding her arms and looking down at her bare feet on the cool floorboards.

"You're trusting demons? What part of that is okay?" Sam exclaimed, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he waited for one of them to respond.

"What other choice do I have Sam?" Millie asked, trying to keep her voice even and steady.

"We can help," Castiel appeared next to Sam, causing everyone to jump a little in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"How?" the three of the asked in unison.

"We can protect you," Castiel said blankly, his face expressionless as he looked straight at Millie.

"Thanks, but no," she said with a polite smile, folding her arms over her chest again protectively.

"Millie, don't be stupid, they can make sure you're okay, they can protect you. You don't have to make the wrong choice and side with demons," Sam pleaded again. Millie squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before turning to Sam angrily.

"What? You don't want me to make the same stupid mistake you made?" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them instantly. She hadn't intended to hurt him, she just didn't want to be in the middle of this whole mess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she retracted quickly, her heart practically breaking when Sam's hurt filled eyes met hers.

"No, no, you right to say it. I have made that mistake and you're right in saying I don't want you to make the same stupid one I made," he agreed, nodding his head a little, his baby blues flicking over to meet Dean's harsh stare.

"We're worried about you. You were dragged into this mess because of us and we want to be sure that nothing happens to you," Sam explained, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking between his big brother and Millie.

"You've already been shot by demons because of me, I'll make damn sure nothing else happens, if it's the last thing I do," Dean added in, his stare piercing into Millie's very soul as he turned to look at her. She had never ever seen him as fired up or as protective as he was right then and there. Something was wrong, this was turning out to be a far bigger deal than she had originally given it credit to be.

"Okay," she nodded simply, looking over at Castiel, his eyes not seeming to give anything away.

"Okay?" Dean questioned.

"Okay, I'll let you protect me, or whatever," she shrugged a little and bit the inside of her lip, "on one condition."

"Yes?" Castiel said casually.

"I want those two safe as well."

"That's why I am here, I've been sent down to protect Dean," Castiel replied simply.

"No, not just Dean. Sam too. I want a guarantee that those boys will be safe, no matter what," Millie's big brown doe eyes seemed to take on a new dimension as Castiel looked at her for a long moment.

"I cannot agree to that, I'm sorry," he said after a long moments pause.

"Then forget looking after me, I'll trust the demon," she said mater-of-factly.

There was a split second where Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Castiel had already disappeared with nothing more than an understanding nod to Millie.

"Are you insane?" he practically yelled as he turned back to face the woman in front of him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm doing whatever the hell I need to," she said simply.

"Then trust the damned angels! Not fucking Crowley!"

"Why? Why should I? Crowley is promising to keep all ghouls and hell creatures away from you both _and_ the people in this town until such a time as this whole mess blows over. Castiel can't even guarantee to keep you two safe, so yeah, I'm trusting fucking Crowley," she exclaimed angrily. Dean was about to respond when Sam grabbed him by the arm and shook his head a little.

"We should get going, Millie needs to have her dinner and get some sleep, and I know I could definitely do with a bit of rest too," Sam reasoned, his eyes crossing between Millie and his fired up brother.

"Fine," Dean nodded after a long pause, "but if anything happens, anything at all..."

"I'll call you," Millie finished for him. There was a tense pause that passed over them before Millie finally dropped her arms back to her sides and grabbed the two guns from the kitchen.

"Here," she offered them both to the two boys.

"Keep it," Dean said taking one and handing it to Sam while pushing the other back towards Millie, "just in case."

"Thanks," she half whispered, holding the gun with both hands before the two began heading towards the door reluctantly.

"We'll come back over tomorrow and make sure everything is secure here, set up demon traps and everything else before anything can have a chance to happen," Dean said softly.

"Okay, I'll be back at the hotel in the morning, so we can come back here once I finish my shift," she said leaning on the doorframe of the front door as the two stepped out onto the porch. Dean turned to look at her, his eyes filled with concern, fear and a little something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Be careful," he whispered, stepping back up onto the frame and pressing his lips to hers roughly, his hand sliding down to link with hers before he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers lightly.

"Always," she whispered back, opening her eyes and smiling a little as he let her hand go and climbed into the car, revving the engine and taking off down the road with Sam in the passenger seat. She returned the wave Sam gave her and sighed a little, leaning her head against the frame with a slight smile.

"That good huh?" Millie jumped as Wade got up from the round wicker chair on her porch and came to stand in front of her with his arms folded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she barked at him, annoyed with herself for jumping as much as she had at his voice.

"So you're into threesomes now?" Wade asked angrily.

"Enough! Stop being such a jackass about _everything_ Wade, good lord! They're my friends. Why the hell are you even here anyway?" she hissed back, wanting to say so much more to him than she had but not really daring to go into it all just in case she completely exploded .

"I'm here to give you this," he exclaimed bitterly, brandishing a small envelope at her.

"What's this?" she sighed, snatching the envelope from him, opening it and pulling out a small USB and a folded piece of paper.

"It's the song we're singing at the festival thing in a few days," he said sarcastically, "thanks for that, by the way."

Millie couldn't stop the smirk that came over her lips as she put the stuff back into the envelope and folded her arms. Wade shook his head a little at her, trying to stop the smile that was spreading over his face.

"I was wondering if you'd heard about that yet," she said, looking down at her bare feet casually.

"I heard about it when you were in hospital, of course I couldn't back out of it and I didn't get the chance to make up any other excuse so. The song should be enough. I figured you having to learn one of my songs would be retribution enough," he replied, the smile completely gone from his face as he waited for her reaction.

"Fair enough," she said with a simple nod.

"You sing the first verse, I sing the second, we both sing the third and the choruses," he explained, his eyes trailing up her toned frame to rest on her chocolate brown irises.

"Okay, I'll have a listen," Millie kicked a pebble with her toe absently.

"We go on just after seven," he said after a long pause, desperately trying to find something to keep their conversation flowing a little.

"In the morning?" her eyes shot up instantly, a look of fear in her face.

"Evening," he reassured her.

"Good," Millie nodded. There was a long, awkward pause between them as Millie waited for Wade to take his cue and leave. Though he didn't seem to be picking up on any hints. He sucked in a deep breath and took a few steps closer to her, their eyes level as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, about everything, I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't mean to be so angry with you," he slid his hand up to grab hers softly effectively silencing her before she had a chance to respond. Millie's eyes went wide as she looked down at his hand linked with hers.

"You're important to me Millie, and I don't like the fact that someone else is coming in here and potentially going to take you away," he slowly raised her hand to his lips and tenderly planted a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. She was sure in the same instant her jaw practically hit the wooden decking. She'd never once in her entire lifetime seen Wade show any sort of affectionate emotion towards her or anyone else for that matter.

"I've known you for so long, I don't think I could bare to lose my very best friend over some guy," without so much as another word Wade let her hand go gently, turned on his heel and wandered down the steps, disappearing into the night. She waited a few seconds in a stunned silence before jumping down from the doorframe, hitting the porch decking with a loud thud and running down the steps, barefoot and all.

"Zoe!" she screamed as she ran across the open ground between their two houses, "Zoe! We need to talk. Quick!"


	9. You'll work it out

Authors note: trying to keep it moving, thanks for the reviews and the follows you guys are amazing! Cannot thank you enough. Xxxx

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 9**

Millie found herself sitting on Lavon's kitchen bench eating an apple after work the following day absently. The Winchester's had kicked her out for a few hours while they made sure her house was safe for her to stay in.

"Hey there Mill," Lavon's deep voice came from the doorway, "everything okay?"

"Hey Lavon," she flashed him a quick smile and continued to munch on her apple.

"What's happening?" he grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl and took a seat on the stool at the other end of the bench.

"I'm trying to learn this song for the festival thing with Wade, but he hasn't really given me much," she said with a shrug, lifting the lyrics up from her lap and handing them to Lavon.

"These are pretty good," he said with a smile as he read down the page slowly. His eyes suddenly stopped, a confused expression on his face as he looked up at Millie.

"What's the matter?" she asked through a mouthful of apple.

"These aren't the same lyrics he showed me a few weeks back," Lavon said with a shrug.

"What?" Millie slid down off of the bench and came to stand behind him, reading over his shoulder a little.

"The second verse," he said taking a bite of his own piece of fruit.

"What about it?" Millie leaned back against the stand alone bench in the middle of the kitchen and crossed her ankles carefully.

"He didn't write it like that when he showed it to me before," Lavon repeated, "in fact he's changed the entire thing."

"I guess that's just his creative right or whatever you call it," Millie replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, good point," Lavon said with a slight shrug as he handed back the lyrics and continued to munch on his fruit.

Millie was about to respond when there was a loud knock at the door, the two exchange a quick glance before Lavon shrugged and went to see who it was. Just as he wandered off to see who was calling around Zoe came wandering in through the back door and straight into the kitchen, her loose fitting short shorts and tight black top showing off her petite frame.

"Well, well, how are we this morning?" Zoe said in a low, mock-seductive tone. Millie laughed a little and shrugged, staring down at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Good, the two boys are doing some stuff around my house for me, you know, fixing a few bits and pieces and I'm here, studying Wade's song," she said with a soft sigh, holding up the sheet of papers before placing it behind her on the kitchen bench.

"Ah yes, the elusive song," Zoe exclaimed, waggling her eyebrows with a laugh as she poured herself an orange juice and sat down.

"Any further clues about what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, even after sitting around and talking everything out with you last night I still don't know what the heck is going down," Millie sighed loudly.

"It's like I said last night, I think Wade has a massive thing for you and this new dude rocking into town is making him realise that he hasn't made a move and he probably should," she remarked, taking a sip of her drink.

"But then there's Dean," Millie sighed, leaning over the counter.

"Ah yes, Mr sexy senior," Zoe laughed.

"Oh yeah, you still have to explain what happened with Mr sexy junior too!" Millie smirked, cocking her eyebrow expectantly at Zoe.

"Oh god, yes," Zoe beamed as she dropped her head down onto her forearm and laughed a little.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt ladies," Lavon was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, and to the girls surprise, Lemon was standing behind him.

"Lemon?" The girls exclaimed simultaneously.

"We'll good afternoon ladies," she said politely, curtsying slightly.

"Hi," they both said again, smirking at each other at their rather oddly in tune responses.

"Apparently there's been some strange stuff going down in the town hall, they need me to go check it out, I may need some help. Would you mind?" there was a strange awkwardness to Lavon's tone that made both of the girls agree to go along much quicker than they would normally have agreed.

Within the following twenty minutes the four of them were walking down to the main section of town, though what they found was more than they could have prepared themselves for.

"What in the world?" Lavon and Zoe stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths wide open as they stared at the mayhem in front of them. Lemon had already disappeared ahead of them, running over to some of the townspeople helping clear up the carnage.

"What the hell happened?" Lavon asked as George came walking over to them carrying a big bag full of rubbish.

"We don't know, it was just like this this morning," he said with a shrug, smiling at Zoe a little before walking passed them with the bag. Millie was standing a few feet behind them, her face in a hard scowl as she stared at the massive pentagram burnt into the side of the church along with the still smoking symbols on the grass in front of it.

"Come on, we better get over there and help them clear this stuff up," Lavon turned to Zoe won't a shrug.

"What? No way, I didn't do that, I don't really tend to get my hands too dirty," she said holding her hands up in front of her defensively.

"If you want people in this town to respect you and like you, then I suggest you start getting your hands dirty," Lavon said a little softer a smile spreading over his face as Zoe groaned loudly and reluctantly started walking over to join everyone else.

Millie waited until everyone was out of ear shot before she wandered over behind one of the buildings and lowered her head a little, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. .

"Castiel, I need to speak with you, right now," she opened her eyes slowly and was met with the somewhat troubled gaze of the angel standing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly, skipping all pleasantries.

"What the fuck is that?" she hissed at him, pointing over his shoulder at the towns recent graffiti.

"Protection symbols it seems," he replied earnestly.

"Was that you?" she asked with a sigh.

"No, I do not make a habit of defacing a town's holy ground or any other place for that matter," came the stark reply. Millie sucked in a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up into Castiel's expectant gaze.

"We need help Cas," she said softly.

"I know."

"I mean serious help, these people are in some sort of danger and if what the boys have been saying is true then there is going to be some serious carnage around here. Those symbols are freaking these people out, we need to keep this stuff a bit of discrete," she said shaking her head a little.

"Okay," he nodded, "but those symbols were not put there by me."

"Then find out who did, please," before she had even managed to finish the sentence he was gone, leaving her staring into a blank space. She was about to join the clean up when Castiel suddenly appeared in front of her again.

"I must go, I'm sorry, this was one of the angels doing."

"Wait! Cas!" Millie found herself staring into thin air once more, "goddamn it."

"Millie?" she practically felt her heart skip a beat as the familiar sound of George's voice reached her ears. She slowly turned around and smiled at him a little awkwardly.

"What're you doing here?"

"I think the question is what the fuck is going on with men disappearing into thin air right in front of you?" His face was filled with concern and confusion.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about George," she replied giving him a strange look before turning around and beginning to walk back over to the town centre.

"Oh no, no, no," he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him, his hand still gripping her arm as he spoke to her.

"Let me go George," she growled, shaking her arm angrily.

"What is going on Millie?"

"I don't know! Let me go!" she yanked at her arm frantically, his grip only getting tighter the more she struggled.

"You know something, and I can tell," his eyes seemed to flash a strange reddish colour as he gripped her arm harder.

"George Tucker," she breathed, "let me go this instant."

"Let's go," he yanked her forwards, dragging her behind the building and walking down the densely covered road.

"I think that's it," Sam said casually, stepping back and looking around the room, casually. They had painted the symbols and protection signs in a uv paint, they'd also installed uv lighting that worked independently of the normal lighting in Millie's house so if anything happened all she had to do was flick the one switch and that would be that.

"Yeah, I just finished it her bedroom and the bathroom and kitchen are done too," Dean wandered out into the living room with a nod.

"Nice work Sammy," he said clapping his brother on the back before heading towards the front door, "come on, we better go get her."

"Yeah," Sam grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and followed his brother out of the house, shutting the door behind him. He almost slammed into Dean's back as he turned to head down the steps of the porch, his eyes going wide as he looked up to where Dean was glaring.

"Hello boys," George was holding Millie around the neck, a blade at her throat as he smirked up at the two boys on the porch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam barked angrily.

"Just using a bit of collateral," he replied with a nod, turning to face Millie and planting a, surprisingly, soft kiss on her cheek which she quickly turned away from.

"If you hurt her you son of a bitch I'll send your ass straight back to hell," Dean growled angrily, his hands clutched at his sides as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just need your brothers body," George's eyes flashed the same eerie red colour as Millie had seen before. Sam's mouth fell open as he stepped back a little, his breath hitching in the back of his throat as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"Why would you want my brother?" Dean barked.

"I need him, for the apocalypse," was the sarcastic response. Dean's eyes went wide as he realised what was going on.

"No chance," he stepped down off of the porch.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica," Dean quickly began reciting the familiar exorcism, his voice low as he took a few more steps towards the two standing together.

"Dean!" Millie pleaded, George's arm tightening around her neck as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. Before he had a chance to finish his exorcism George threw Millie forwards, just as Castiel appeared behind him, a knife in one hand and a menacing look on his face. Just as he raised the knife George opened his mouth and tilted his head back, a sickening red smoke suddenly exploding from his mouth until he collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

"Sam! Get down!" Dean yelled, pointing behind him as the smoke swirled around them before disappearing from sight.

There was an eerily calm silence that fell over the ground as Castiel slowly lowered his weapon and looked up at the two brothers standing in front of him.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean half yelled at the angel as Sam ran over to check on Millie and George's unconscious body.

"I was busy," he said with a scowl, the knife still gripped tightly in his hand.

"Doing what?"

"Working out who called Lucifer here to find Sam," Castiel said blankly.

"What?" Millie, Sam and Dean all questioned in unison.

"Those symbols on the church and in the grass, they were calling symbols, a way of summoning Lucifer here," he explained.

"Why? No one even knows who these two are," Millie said gesturing towards the two brothers.

"Apparently you're wrong," Cas said, his eyes trailing over to her before falling back on Dean.

"Lucifer knows where Sam is, he wants him, but cannot use his body as a vessel unless Sam gives his consent."

"We know, so Sam just won't consent," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Then he will make it harder and harder for you to deny him," Cas said bitterly.

"What are you saying?" Millie asked, kneeling next to George, checking his pulse.

"He will possess, maim, destroy, harm and force those you love to do things that they do not want to. He _will _make you agree," Castiel looked over at Sam, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Well I won't," Sam exclaimed angrily, though his face was still flooded with worry and fear.

"Then be prepared for terrible things to happen in this town," Cas said simply.

"He can't hurt people in this town, we have an agreement with Crowley!" Millie exclaimed angrily.

"He is the king of Hell, what Crowley says and the deals he makes do not include Lucifer," Cas gave her a disgusted look before turning back to look at the boys.

"Then find a way to protect this town," Dean growled.

"I can't,"

"Why?" Millie stood up instantly, her eyebrows narrowing and her eyes flaring with a rage Castiel had never witnessed before.

"Because he is stronger than you realise and there are those that want this fight to happen, I cannot be down here helping you all the time. I have my own problems up in Heaven, there is a war there too and I cannot spend every second here when they need me there," he cocked his head to the side and regarded Millie closely.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she whispered.

"You'll work it out," and without so much as another word, he was gone, leaving the three of them standing there in silence, an undeniable, inexplicable wave of fear and terror filling each and every one of them.


	10. Doctor Zoe Hart

Authors note: thanks to those that have reviewed and followed the story and added it to their favourites, you guys are amazing and I cannot tell you how grateful I am. Thank you! Sincerely!Word of warning, this chapter is pretty much all smut, so if that's not your thing feel free to skip to the end part, that's all that's really important =)

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 10**

Millie was standing in her kitchen staring out of the window as the two boys were sitting in the living room discussing different plans and what their next moves would be. They had taken George back to his apartment once he had come to, of course he had no real recollection of what had happened so they said he had passed out when he was helping clean up. Thankfully for them he didn't really have the sense to question how or why he had turned up outside of Millie's house. Needless to say he was confused, dazed but surprisingly grateful to them for taking him home. As Millie stood staring absently out of the window she just couldn't seem to find a way to come to terms with everything. Her heart was aching and she felt as though her head was going to explode with all of the thoughts racing around in it.

"You okay?" she jumped as Sam appeared behind her, a worried and caring look on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," she replied, turning around and forcing a smile as she ran her hand over the back of her neck tenderly.

"I'm sorry you've been dragged into this," Sam said wearily, his eyes trailing up to meet Millie's. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a soft sigh, pressing her fingers into the back of her neck a little harder. She jumped a little when Dean gently placed his hands on her back and slowly began massaging her neck and shoulders. Sam couldn't help but smile as Millie seemed to relax as Dean began working out the knots in her back.

"I'm going to go and see if I can help clean up a bit in town," he said softly before quietly heading out of the kitchen and making his way out of her house leaving the two alone.

Dean stopped massaging Millie's neck after a few seconds and turned her around to face him slowly.

"Millie," his voice was barely above a whisper as he ran his fingertips down her shoulder lightly. She shivered a little at the sensation, causing Dean to smile broadly as he traced light patterns over he smooth skin. He had always loved the way she reacted to a simple touch, it drove him completely crazy when she would shiver under his hands, it was one of the things he loved about her most. Millie bit her lip a little as he trailed his hands down over her back and pulled her body against his softly.

"Dean?" she smiled a little and looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and planted a soft kiss on her lips, his hand resting on her cheek.

"I'm going to make sure that nothing hurts you again. I swear," his eyes were a piercing, earth green as he stared down into her round irises. Millie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before rising up onto her tippy toes and gently placing her mouth over his. It took him a few moments before he finally wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body tightly. Without a moment of hesitation Millie was tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt lightly, her tongue flicking at his bottom lip lightly until he finally granted her access to his mouth and slid his tongue against hers slowly.

Millie groaned softly as Dean ran his hands up underneath her tank top, her body shivering at the cool feeling of his hands against her bare skin.

"Sorry," he whispered against her lips, a smirk crossing his face as he began working her top up over her stomach.

"Why?" she whispered back, placing soft kisses along his jawbone and down over his neck.

"Hands are cold," he mumbled back, his eyes closed as she nipped the skin on his neck lightly, her hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt lightly.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered lightly, smirking to herself as he shivered only minutely. He rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little, his irises almost completely taken over by the pitch black of his pupils as he stared down at her. Millie's eyes were wide as she looked up at him trying to keep his breathing even.

"What's wrong?" her voice came out much softer than she had intended.

"Nothing, I just," Dean paused a little as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a puff of air. Millie narrowed her eyebrows a little as she waited for his response. It seemed like he was waging some sort of internal battle as he stood there staring at the floor between them. The reality was Dean was trying to work out which he should listen to his gut instinct or if he should listen to his heart. One was telling him he shouldn't get involved with her again because he couldn't guarantee her safety and if anything happened to her he would be responsible. The other was telling him that it had been too long since he had seen her and in the few short weeks they had spent together it felt like they had never been apart, he still loved her as much as he had when they were living in LA.

"Dean, you don't have to do this," she said with a sad smile, trying to break the strange silence that had fallen over the two of them.

"No," he blurted out, his eyes flying up to meet hers instantly. She couldn't help the slight smile that overtook her face at his hasty reaction.

"I want to do this, believe me Mill. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we left LA," he shook his head a little and bit the inside of his lip.

"But?"

"But, I just don't want to drag you into this world again. You've already come too close to being hurt and that doesn't sit right with me at all," he was getting more and more angry as he spoke.

"Hey, hey, I knew that this angels and demons stuff came with you back when we met in LA. Dean. It's okay, I know you've got baggage," she smiled and slid her hand down to grasp his softly.

He didn't need any more encouragement than that, he gave in to what his heart was telling him to do. Without hesitating he pulled her body against his, his mouth locking with hers as his hands snaked their way down to cup just underneath her ass. In one swift movement he picked her up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist for support he casually carried her through to her bedroom, all the while his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth slowly.

Sam was dragging what remained of a park bench across the grass when Zoe spotted him and with a smile came wandering over.

"Well hey there, you're awfully nice for helping clear this place up," Zoe said coming to stand in front of Sam as he dropped the bench down and dusted his hands off.

"I figure it's the least I could do, considering," he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean considering?" Zoe placed her hands on her hips and gave him a confused look. Sam seemed to keep forgetting that she didn't know about everything like Millie did. In fact part of him kept believing that she was just a part of it like they all were.

"Oh well you know, considering the town has been so nice to us since we got here, you know?" he was praying that she bought his excuse.

"Makes sense," she said with a nod. There was a slightly odd moment that passed between them before they both began talking at once.

"Sorry, you go," Sam said laughing a little.

"I was just wondering what you were doing after you finished up here?" she asked shyly.

"Nothing really, I was going to go and do some research on..." he pause awkwardly and tried to think of what he was researching for.

"On?" she gave him the same confused look again.

"On, uh, the next place we're going to see, Dean and I aren't going to be hanging around for too much longer and we want to see a fair bit of the south while we're here," he lied.

"Makes sense to me," she nodded with a soft laugh.

"Why's that doc? What'd you have in mind?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and smirking at her a little.

"I was just thinking maybe we could grab a drink or something," her words came out far more rushed than she had wanted them to.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me," he replied easily.

"Awesome, well, you have my number," she nodded as he grabbed his phone and shook it a little with a smile.

"I'll send you a message when I finish work and when you finished researching we can go grab that drink," Zoe gave him a warm smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," he returned the smile and with a wave she headed off to the surgery. For some reason Sam couldn't quite stop the smile that was spreading across his face as he went back to help drag a few more things out of the way for the cleaning crew.

"Dean!" Millie gasped as her back arched off the bed, a surge of electricity pulsing through her body as he flicked his tongue one last time against her and slowly started trailing kisses up her stomach before sinking his teeth into her neck softly.

"Oh my God," she whimpered as his hand traced light patterns down over her stomach making her whole body convulse at the touch. He loved that about her. Any time they had been together, after she had orgasmed she would almost always become hyper sensitive so any touch he made would make her whole body quiver. It was one of his favourite things to do, tease her until neither of them could take it any longer and then just go for it. Thought this time he didn't have a chance.

"Not this time," she whispered against his ear as she softly pushed him off of her and onto his back, her fingernails lightly dragging down over his bicep as she sunk her teeth into his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath of air as she began kissing a slowly, torturous trail down over his incredibly well defined chest and abdomen. She nipped a little at the skin of his lower stomach causing him to shiver and gasp a little.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that," he whispered as she lightly trailed her fingertip from one edge of his hip to the other, his body arching up at the touch.

"Forget?" she whispered, tracing her fingers back across the same line as he groaned loudly, "it was my favourite part."

When they were first dating Millie had discovered that the lower part of Dean's stomach was incredibly sensitive and any sort of light touching in that area would be an almost instant turn on for him. Of course it became so much more fun for her when they would be out and she would lift his top just enough and scratch her nails lightly along that area. He would have to try and hide his body shivering and pretend as though he wasn't entirely turned on by it. Of course when they got home...

"Mill, please," his voice was hoarse as she slid her hand down between his legs and started slowly massaging and sliding her fingertips up and down him.

"Not yet," she whispered with a smirk, her hand moving in a torturously slow rhythm.

"Please," he groaned as she lightly kissed the tip of his head and looked up his body, his eyes closed tightly, enjoying the sensation.

She kept the painfully slow rhythm going, alternating between sucking his head. sliding the tip of her tongue up the length of him and continuing to move her hand, her pace the same the whole time. Every time he would arch up and gasp softly which Millie loved, she loved knowing that she had this kind of control over him.

"Millie," his voice was husky as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up so they were eye level. In one swift movement he pushed her onto her back and slowly slid inside of her making her gasp and arch up against him as the warmth flooded through her body.

"Oh God," she gasped as he set the same slow rhythm as she had been using before. Millie dug her fingernails into his back as his movements picked up only slightly.

"Dean," she gasped as he sat back, pulling her up with him so they were both sitting up in the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued moving against her, his mouth locked against her neck. His hands snaked their way down to cup her ass, moving her with him as he picked up the pace, his heart hammering against his chest as he savoured the heat of her around him and feeling of her silky smooth skin against his.

Sam had managed to find a goldmine of old folk lore all centred around Lucifer and his fall, he had also managed to find a few pieces of information pertaining to the big battle that was supposed to be happening. The thing that had scared him most was the account of Lucifer taking someone as a vessel. Of course what he was reading wasn't all factual but the accounts of what it was like to be used by Lucifer were nothing short of mortifying. Just as he had began reading about a small contingent of satanic followers who had once been helping Lucifer find the vessel he needed his phone buzzed.

Zoe.

_Hey, I just knocked off work, whenever you're ready, just pop over. You know where I am :)_

He sighed a little and looked at the screen one last time before slamming his laptop shut, grabbing his keys and heading over to her house.

Dean had Millie pressed against the wall in her bedroom, his mouth locked over hers as he frantically moved in and out of her, her whole body steaming hot as she gripped his back, one leg propped on the bed to give him better access.

"Dean," she groaned sinking her teeth into his shoulder as he slid his hand down to lift her thigh slightly higher, his body beginning to tremble slightly as he kept his rhythm.

"Please, I," she arched her back forwards a little as he slammed into her again. That was it, she couldn't hold on any longer, in one swift movement her whole body seemed to give in to the wave of ecstasy that tore through her. She dug her nails into his back as she shuddered against him, her whole body tingling and burning with a wave of sheer pleasure, her legs going weak beneath her as he slid into her one last time. His orgasm tore through him as he let out a loud groan, grabbing her around the waist and collapsing back onto the bed, his heart hammering in his chest as she collapsed on top of him, her body still shaking a little as he ran his fingertips up and down her spine slowly. Neither of them had the energy to move, all that Millie could manage was to slowly press her lips to his, their breathing still raspy as she slid her tongue across his bottom lip and nipped it softly.

"God it's been a while since I did that," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear with a warm smile.

"Is that right?" she whispered, slowly moving off of him and laying on her side next to him as he lightly ran his hand up and down her torso.

"It's not exactly something I wanted to do with anyone but you," he replied softly, his face flushing a little as he stared down at his hand moving over her skin.

"I'm glad," she said with a chuckle as she pressed her lips against his shoulder softly before resting her head on her hand.

"I've been out of practice, I wasn't sure if I'd remember all the moves," she mocked.

"Well, maybe I'm going to have to give you some more practice," he said with a laugh as he dug his fingernails into her hip lightly.

"No objections here," she laughed.

By the time Sam had gotten to Zoe's house it was well and truly dark, though for some reason he felt a lot more comfortable in the dark than he did during the day. Maybe it was the hunter in him taking over, either way, he was never too bothered about walking anywhere at night. He stepped up onto Zoe's porch and into the yellow light a smile lingering on his lips as he rapped on the door.

"Hey," Zoe's smiling face appeared almost instantly catching Sam off guard a little.

"Hey yourself," he said returning the warm smile.

"Come in," she stepped aside and let him into the cool air of her small abode.

"Nice place," he said as he came to stand in the middle of the living room, looking around at the different photographs and things on the walls.

"Let's just skip the pleasantries shall we?" Sam gaped a little at her blunt comment and turned around to face Zoe, a look of confusion and surprise on his face. As soon as he turned to look at her head on his face dropped, going a whiter shade of pale as he stared into the burning red eyes staring back at him.

"Let's get down to business shall we Sammy?"


	11. Wake up call

Authors note: thanks to everyone that has been reading, keep the reviews coming guys, it really helps keep my ass motivated! This story hasn't got a whole lot more to go so I promise I'll upload my next one soon! Sorry it's been such an epically long wait too! Exams and the like are kicking my butt at the moment so please stay tuned and be patient!

Light and loves always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 11**

"What the hell do you want?" Sam scowled, his hands balling into tight fists by his sides as Zoe began pacing slowly back and forth.

"Please Sammy, I don't want anything specific, I just want to have a chat," she said, winking at him as she slowly began trailing her hand over the back of the couch lightly. Sam could feel his blood begin to boil as Lucifer made Zoe's body wander around the living room casually.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he hissed as she picked up an old photograph and stared down at it before placing it back absently.

"I'm not going to hurt her Sam, she's in here though by the way. Did you want to have a chat?" there was an unsettling calm to her voice as she spoke. In the same instant Zoe bowed her head for a moment before looking up at Sam, a petrified look in her eyes.

"Zoe?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Sam? What the hell is going on?" she asked, her eyes searching the room frantically.

"It's going to be okay Zoe I promise," he managed to say before the all-too-familiar red eyes of Lucifer took over her irises.

"Don't hurt her," Sam said again, malice and anger in his voice as he spoke.

"I won't, but Sam we need to sit down and have a bit of a chat about this whole vessel thing," she exclaimed with a smile, taking a seat on one of the couches and patted the space next to her. Sam sucked in a deep breath before hesitantly taking a seat opposite Zoe and glaring at the red blaring eyes in front of him.

Millie was happily laying with her ear against Dean's chest listening to his heart beating steadily when a loud, abrasive banging on the front door made her jump.

"Shit," she whispered as Dean grunted a little and shifted around a little. She quickly slid out of the bed, pulled on a pair of tiny shorts and grabbed the nearest top from the floor and pulled it over her head. Unluckily for her, it was Dean's top, though she did like the way it felt on her.

"Millie!" her heart seemed to stop for a moment at the sound of Wade's voice.

"Shit!" she ran out of the room just as Wade began hammering even harder on her front door.

"Be louder!" she hissed, yanking the door open and glaring at Wade's smug looking face.

"Why? You got someone in there with you?" he asked with a chuckle, rising up a little on his toes to peek into her house.

"Why are you here Wade?" Millie growled shutting the door a little, effectively blocking his view.

"Because, there's some weird stuff going on in town and they also need our hand to set everything up," he explained, the smug look still plastered on his face.

"What sort of weird stuff?" both Millie and Wade turned to see Dean walking towards them. He couldn't help but smirk as Wade appeared to get physically uncomfortable at the fact all Dean was sporting was his unzipped jeans.

"How you doing Wade?" he said with a smirk, resting his arm around Millie's waist and planting a kiss on her shoulder. Wade flinched a little and tuned to look out across the porch before turning back to face the two in front of him.

"You know Millie, if you wanna sleep next to a dog I'm sure the local vet would gladly sell you one," he exclaimed with a smirk, looking over at Dean expectantly.

"What did you just say?" Dean's face hardened into the familiar scowl he was usually sporting as he arm dropped away from Millie's waist.

"You heard me, mutt," Wade hissed.

"You know what, fuck you, you're just jealous redneck," Dean barked back angrily.

"Jealous of what? Of you? Please, I'm more jealous of Bert Reynolds than I am of your sorry city slicking ass," Wade cackled.

"Bert Reynolds?" Dean turned to give Millie a confused glance.

"Lavon's pet alligator," she explained softly. Dean clenched his jaw and straightened up a little more, his chest almost visibly puffing out as Wade mimicked his actions. Millie glanced between the two of them, a tired and annoyed expression plastering her features.

"I'm starting to think you've got more of a problem with me than I first anticipated," Wade growled.

"Anticipated, now thats a big word for such a tiny little pea brain," Dean quipped.

"I wouldn't underestimate my intellect asshole."

"And I wouldn't underestimate how far I can shove my foot up your ass," Dean stepped forwards until the two of them were mere inches from one another.

"Oh I'm petrified," Wade laughed, giving a fake shudder as he smirked at the man in front of him. Before Millie had a chance to intervene Dean had Wade in a headlock and had already pinned him with a loud thud to the wooden decking.

"Get the hell off of me!" Wade grunted as he thrashed around feebly against Dean's choker hold.

"Dean!" Millie yelled angrily, half running forwards and yanking at Dean's arm. Dean gave Wade one final squeeze around the neck before dropping him against the floor and stepping over him. Almost instantly Wade was back on his feet and all but charging head first straight at Dean, a glare in his eye that meant he wanted nothing more than a fight.

"Wade!" Millie held her hand up against his chest, a warning tone in her voice that made him stop in his tracks and simply glare at the back of Dean's head as he walked back into the house.

"Seriously Mill?" Wade held his hand up towards the front door as they sat down on the steps of the porch.

"Don't Wade," she grumbled, her head beginning to ache already as she rested her elbows on her knees with a sigh.

"Him? Seriously? I mean, Millie you could have _anyone_ and you go with that guy," he shook his head and scoffed a little.

"Wade, I know you didn't come here to talk to me about my sexual activities," she said simply, leaning back into her hands a little and stretching her legs out, bathing in the warm morning sun. There was a momentary pause as Wade gathered his thoughts a little.

"So you _have _slept with him!" Wade's face seemed to instantly turn into a deep scowl.

"Wade!" She hissed, raising her eyebrow at him angrily. He paused and glared at her for a few more moments, a strange look flashing over his face before he grumbled something inaudible and turned back to facing the open space before them.

"No, you're right, I didn't come here to talk to you about that, I came here to tell you that we need to go and help set up the stuff for the fair tomorrow," his voice taking on a rather clinical sound to it.

"Yeah, and you said there was some weird stuff happening too?" Millie asked, stretching out a little more before looking over at him intently.

"It's the Doc, she's been acting all weird this morning."

"Weird how?"

"Well, for starters, she was out of bed before ten am. She won't talk to no one and keeps saying that she needs to see your mates little brother quickly, something about him being sick or something?" Wade shrugged a little and stood up, "but I'll wait for you to go get dressed and we can check it out together."

"Ooooor," Dean came wandering out of the house casually, this time fully clothed and even smelling like a mixture of vanilla and coffee beans, "we could just meet you there in a little while."

Wade sucked in a deep breath, his lips pursed as he stared at his feet before glancing up at Millie who simply gave him a sympathetic look and a shrug.

"Whatever," he grumbled, pushing himself up off of the step and walking over to his car and climbing in. He revved it, a little more than what Millie thought was necessary, and took off down the road. Millie instantly stood up and turned to face Dean.

"Did you hear what he said about Zoe?" that wasn't quite the question that Dean had been expecting her to ask.

"Uh, no," he shook his head a little and gave her a shrug.

"He said Zoe was acting weird and asking to talk to Sam, saying he was sick or something," Millie shook her head and raised her eyebrows at him a little.

"What Millie? He is pretty unwell really," Dean laughed, leaning against the doorframe casually.

"No, no it's more than that Dean, your brother could be in pretty serious danger here," her voice was cracking with a hint of worry and fear that seemed to unnerve Dean.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, throwing his hands up a little, "I'll go find him."

"Thank you," she called after him as he trudged back into the house before returning with his shoes on a his car keys ready in his hand.

"Come on," he grumbled, placing a light kiss on her forehead before walking over to his car and sliding into the drivers side. Millie yanked on her boots at the front door, raced inside, threw on a bra and some deodorant then grabbing her keys, wallet and sunglasses she slammed the door and jumped into the car.

It didn't take them long to drive into town and by the time they were in there the people had already set up most of the main centre of Bluebell for the festival later on. When Dean and Millie finally stepped out of the Impala Zoe was talking frantically to Wade, a scared and horrified look on her face as she waved her arms around animatedly.

"Oh thank God! Dean! Millie!" She practically screamed as soon as the two of them were within a few yards of where she was standing.

"What's up Doc?" Dean smirked at his own cartoon reference and stuffed his hands into his pockets as she skidded to a halt in front of them.

"You need to help me find Sam, he came over last night and I had this weird thing inside of me and he was talking about making a deal and it was so weird because I was there but I wasn't there. I mean I could see him and hear him but I wasn't controlling my body and someone else was controlling my voice and then Sam was begging for this thing not to hurt me and, and, and he kept saying a name or something." Dean and Millie were staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Zoe as she sped through her sentences like her life depended on it.

"I think he was saying lucifer or something. I mean he can't possibly be talking about lucifer lucifer you know? Like the devil because that's just insane. Then there was this British guy or something and he came and then Sam was gone and I woke up alone and..." she continued on.

"Wait, did you just say lucifer?" Dean cut her off, his eyebrows narrowing and his body tensing instantly.

"What?" Zoe stopped for a split second and cocked her head to the side, "yeah, I did but..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before the two of them were already running towards the hotel as fast as they could. For some unknown reason, as her feet hammered against the pavement, Millie had a bad feeling that this whole thing was going to turn out far worse than any of them could imagine

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he hammered against the hotel room door, "Sam!"

"Come on, come on," Millie whispered under her breath.

"Sam!" Dean hammered harder against the door. Still no response.

"Don't you have a key?" Millie asked frantically.

"He had them," he barked, still banging on the door angrily.

"Sammy you open this God damn door right now!" Dean screamed, stepping back a little when there was no response.

"The hell with this," he hissed under his breath as he let fly with one solid kick. The door almost shattered with the force of Dean's boot against the wood. Without waiting a second he charged into the room, his knife up and at the ready as he scouted out the empty room.

"Sam!" Millie could hear the distress and panic that was beginning to seep through in his voice.

"Sam!" He checked through each of the rooms again, even going as far as the search underneath the beds.

"Your little pet moose isn't here I'm afraid," Dean's head snapped up instantly at the sound of Crowley's voice behind him.

"What the fuck have you done with him?" Dean ran at Crowley, shoving him against the wall angrily, his knife blade pressed against his throat tightly.

"Easy squirrel, I was protecting him," Crowley grumbled, staring down at the angered expression on Dean's face.

"Where is he dick?" Dean spat.

"He's safe," was the nondescript response.

"Where?" Dean was yelling again now.

"In her house," he nodded towards Millie simply. Before they had a chance to even blink, Dean was already running out of the hotel room and back to the Impala.

Sam was laying on the bed with his arms and legs strapped down, a gag in his mouth and his eyes covered as he thrashed against the restraints.

"Ssshhhh, it's okay, it's okay," there was an oddly calm female voice from somewhere near the end of the bed.

"I promise you it'll all be okay Sam, this won't take very long at all," Sam thrashed around angrily as a cold steel blade was pressed against his chest.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon. Then our master will rise again."


	12. Brother of mine

Authors note: I'm trying to keep these updates coming as quick as possible but with exams and the likes looking it's a bit hard to keep it going but I'm trying my hardest to keep these coming. Big thank you to the beautiful amazing DeDe for always reviewing. It seriously keeps me writing! Cannot thank you enough girl.

(Sorry it's a short, nothing-y chapter, but i've not posted in so long I figured I should give you something xxx)

Light and love

Xxx

E

**Chapter 12 **

Dean was practically halfway out of the car before it had even stopped completely.

"Sammy!" He screamed as he charged up the front steps and practically broke the door down as he unlocked it and shoved his way through.

"Looks like Moose is in a spot of trouble," Millie practically slammed into the door as Crowley's voice sounded right behind her ear.

"What in the hell?" She spun around to glare at the man beside her.

"Clearly not in hell sweetheart, I'm here, but I also can't go in there, except for that one room," he said with a smirk.

"Funny that, I'm not entirely sure I even want you in _that_ room," Millie hissed before walking into the house and trying to find where Dean had disappeared to. She had barely stepped into the house when there was a loud crashing noise from the spare room. Without missing a beat Millie was already running towards the back of the house, her heart hammering in her chest as she skidded to a halt in the doorway.

"What the..." Millie's eyes went wide as a flash of light erupted from where Castiel was standing, a woman in front of him, though his body was blocking her from Millie's view.

"Sam, come on, wake up buddy come on," Dean was shaking Sam by the shoulders. No matter how hard he tried though Sam remained exactly as he was, arms splayed out on the bed and his eyes closed.

"Sam!" Dean slapped his brother across the side of the face and stepped back a little to avoid being hit back.

"He won't wake up for some time," Castiel was standing on the other side of the bed staring down at Sam with a blank expression.

"Lemon?" Millie half yelled, rushing over to where the slender woman was collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"What did you do to her?" Millie growled, staring up at the trench coat covered figured of Cas.

"She was possessed," he said blankly, turning to face the two girls on the floor.

"So you killed her out?" Millie glared at him.

"No, I exorcised the demon," he replied simply.

"If she doesn't wake up from this Castiel, I swear," Millie pointed at him angrily before turning back and checking Lemon's pulse a flood of relief coursing through her as she felt a steady thudding of the girls heart.

"She will wake up. Sam I'm not so sure about," he looked over at Dean then down at Sam.

"What?" Dean and Millie both barked in unison.

"He's been placed under a sort of spell, the intention was to have Lucifer control his body however it wasn't completed in time," Castiel stopped for a moment, his eyebrows narrowing a little.

"What is it Cas?" Dean growled at him, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as his eyes flickered between his baby brother in front of him and the angel standing across from him.

"I believe he may have made a deal," Cas exclaimed, an oddly uneasy tone to his voice.

"He did make a deal," all three of them turned to see Crowley standing in the doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared over at the Winchester brothers.

"What are you saying? What kind of deal did he make?" Dean straightened up, his eyebrows narrowed in an angry glare as he waited for the answer.

"He made a deal with Lucifer himself," Crowley said simply.

"How do you know that?" Millie hissed.

"I am a part of hell you know, we do hear things from others down there. How do you think you two became such famous pains in our asses?" he quipped.

"Enough with the bullshit games Crowley what did Sam do and how the fuck can we undo it?" Dean practically screamed, his fists clenched into balls of rage.

Crowley looked around the room for a brief second before flashing Dean a rather disconcerting smile and sauntered over to where Sam was lying.

"My sources tell me that he made a deal with the big man himself, he agreed to give over his meat suit, so long as Lucy promised not to harm you or anyone else in this town," Crowley sneered.

"What?" to say Dean was angry was an understatement, in every sense of that word.

"You heard me, your moose here made a deal," Crowley reiterated.

"How can we unmake that deal then you slimy son of a bitch," Dean stormed across the room and stood almost nose to nose with Crowley.

"You can't," his response was so low that Millie almost missed it completely.

"Then what are we supposed to do about it?" Millie stood up instantly, her arms folded over her chest as she waited for one of them to respond.

"Wait until he possesses him and pray to whoever it is you pray to that Moose has the power to over throw him. Though I doubt that very much," the demon glanced over Dean's shoulder to where the limp body of Sam was splayed out.

"So you're telling me we're screwed?" Dean grumbled.

"Exactly."

It took everything in Dean's will power not to throw a punch right then and there, instead he managed to control himself and storm off into the other room. Millie waited a few seconds as the sound of the front door slammed before turning to face Crowley.

"You," she walked straight towards him, her face in a deep scowl as she moved, "you better fix this and fix it right now, otherwise this room won't be your saviour, it'll be your goddamn resting place."

"I'm trembling in my boots sweetheart honestly," he shrugged a little, "but the young Winchester here chose to dabble with not just any demon, but the king of hell and now he has to face the consequences."

"I'm not kidding Crowley," she turned to glance at Castiel briefly, his face an overwhelming mixture of confusion, anger and fear.

"In this room right now we have an angel, a demon and a soon to be possessed man. You've also got one of the greatest hunters this world has ever produced pacing outside. You cannot honestly tell me that there is no way the three of you can sort something out," Millie folded her arms angrily and glared at the man before her.

"I'm a demon pet, I don't do honesty," he smirked back. What he hadn't expected was the sharp sting of her palm connecting sharply against the side of his face. He glared at her, his eyes suddenly flashing a deep black colour as he all but snarled at her.

"Crowley," in an instant Castiel was standing between the two of them, his body rigid as he glared at the enraged demon.

"She slapped me," he hissed.

"And I'll exorcise you if you do not back down," came Cas' even tone. There was a long silence that filled the room before Crowley finally clicked his fingers and in an instant was gone. Castiel turned to face Millie, a grave look on his features.

"Tell me the truth angel man. Is Sam going to make it through this?" Millie asked tentatively.

"I cannot be certain," he replied after a moment, his deep blue eyes never once leaving hers. Millie glared at him, her teeth sinking in to the inside of her bottom lip before she nodded and returned to Lemon.

"You better find a way of getting him through it then," she huffed, sliding an arm underneath Lemon's shoulders and lifting her into a standing position, she turned to face Castiel with a grave expression on her face.

"Because I'm telling you right now, if Sam doesn't come back from this, then it'll destroy Dean as well," without another word she began pulling Lemon towards the door. Before she had a chance to get close to the door Castiel appeared in front of them, his face stark and heavy as he stared down at the two women before him. Without saying anything he gently placed his fingertips to Lemon's forehead and closed his eyes. In the split second it took Millie to blink, both Lemon and Castiel were gone, leaving her standing alone with Sam's lifeless body.

"Damn it," she let her head flop back and sighed.

By the time Dean and Millie had managed to move Sam out of his restraints and into the lounge room it was almost time for Millie to be going on stage with Wade. Though her and Dean had spent the better part of the day trying to wake Sam up though he was completely dead to the world at that point. When Millie had finally gotten herself ready, a pair of jeans and a nice top was all she could really muster at that point, Dean was just managing to get a few groggy gurgling sounds from Sam.

"Is he okay?" she asked kneeling down next to Dean on the floor in front of the couch where Sam was sprawled.

"He's moving around a little and he seems to be relatively responsive which is a good sign," Dean exclaimed with a sigh.

"Good, that's good," Millie rested her forearms against the couch and stared down at Sam for a moment. She was only roused from her thoughts when she felt Dean's calloused hand on her arm, his thumb running small circles across her tanned skin.

"You have a concert you're meant to be performing at," he whispered with a smirk.

"I know, but," she looked from Dean to Sam then back again.

"I've got it, once I get him up we'll come down and watch you get your sing on," Dean chuckled lightly, his fingers brushing a strand of hair from her face as he gently planted a kiss on her cheek.

"As long as you're sure," she replied, her eyes locking with his before she leaned forwards and kissed him tenderly. The two shared a lingering kiss before Millie finally stood up, grabbed her bag and phone then headed out the door to the fair.


	13. Ho, Hey

Authors note: so this chapter is based on a song called "Ho Hey" by the Lumineers. I've changed some of the lyrics to fit the situation but I would definitely recommend listening to the song cause it'll make this whole scene make more sense =)

As always I cannot thank you all enough for reading and reviewing.

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 13**

"You couldn't bare to tear yourself away from lover boy for two seconds and actually show up on time?" Wade practically spat at Millie as she came to stand in front of him next to the stage.

"You said seven right?" she growled.

"Yeah," he cocked his eyebrow at her with a confused look on his features, "so?"

"So it's six fifty," she hissed brandishing her watch a few inches from his face, "I'm not late."

"What some god awful family emergency or something?" Wade huffed as Millie dropped her arm back down to her side.

"Something like that," she mumbled, sliding her jacket and bag off of her shoulders and placing her bag next to Wade's backpack.

"Let's get this on with then," he grumbled back, grabbing a guitar from next to the stage and strumming a few chords on it softly. Millie watched him for a few minutes, his face stark and sulky as he waited for the announcer to call the two of them up. Before Millie had a chance to say anything more their names were being announced and Wade was already half way up the steps and onto the stage before Millie could react. She sucked in a deep breath before climbing up the steps and onto the stage.

Wade had grown up in Bluebell his whole life, he'd never left the town and he'd never intended on it. That was why he had no issue standing up on that stage right then and there in front of all of those people. They all knew he could strum a tune on a guitar, they also knew he wasn't a half bad singer, they also knew his father was a drunk and that he didn't ever want to be like that. Maybe that was why they supported him so much whenever he even thought of singing or playing a tune for the town. Millie, on the other hand, hadn't been around Bluebell for nearly as long as Wade and when it came to town events like this, she was never too sure whether or not to submerge herself entirely or stand back a little. Luckily for her she had grown up there when she was younger so the townspeople weren't as negative towards her as they were to the likes of Zoe Hart though and, for that, Millie was definitely thankful. When Millie finally got onto the stage all she could see was the sea of friendly faces smiling up at the two of them expectantly.

Before she had the opportunity to even breathe the drums kicked into life and Wade began coaxing the crowd into joining in, alternating between 'ho' and 'hey' with every rattle of the tambourine. Millie watched as Wade beamed down at the crowd, clapping in time and singing along with them. She took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone from its stand, waiting for her cue to start, her body swaying a little in time to the rhythm. Wade gave her a brief glance and a nod before she finally raised the microphone to her lips and started singing, the words coming easier than she had anticipated them to.

"I been tryin' to do it right, I been livin' a lonely life. I been sleepin' here instead, I been sleep in' in my bed, sleepin' in my bed," she wandered across the stage as Wade strummed on the guitar next to her and the drums finally kicked in behind her.

"So show me family and all the blood that I would bleed. I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong, but I can write a song," she turned to face Wade a smile cracking over her lips as he counted to three with a smile and the two of them began singing together, their voices in simultaneous harmony.

"I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart, I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet!"

Just as the two began singing the chorus Dean and Sam wandered over to the back of the crowd, a smile on Dean's face as he saw Millie parading up and down the stage belting out the song.

"Sam! Hey!" Zoe came over to where the two of them were standing, a concerned look on her face as she came to stand in front of the brothers.

"Hey Zoe," Sam said with a tentative smile whilst stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A bit yeah, look I'm really, really sorry about what happened," he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his shoes.

"Don't worry, but um, if you have a second we should probably talk a..." she didn't manage to finish her sentence when Sam turned to face Dean, the opening line of the second verse taking them all by surprise. Wade was standing toe to toe with Millie, still playing the guitar as he sang into the microphone between the two of them.

"I don't think you're right for him," his piercing blue eyes felt like they were boaring into her soul as he sang the second verse, "look at what it might have been if you, took a bus to Chinatown. I'd be standing on Canal."

Millie felt her mouth fall open slightly as the realisation hit her, he wasn't singing that song to the town or anyone else in that open space at all. He was singing it to her, and her alone.

"And baby, you should be standing next to me," he practically whispered the last part as he took a step closer to her, his nose almost touching hers as he sang the last line of the verse and waited for her reaction. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think straight, in fact, it was a miracle that she managed to step back, bring the microphone to her lips and start singing the chorus again.

Dean's arms were folded so tightly across his chest that Sam was sure he would be cutting off the blood circulation and at any moment his arms would drop off. Millie turned on her heel, the microphone clutched tightly in her hand as she sang the chorus with Wade, her teeth gritted whenever there was a pause.

"Love, we need it now," as the two sang the final verse together, Wade ducked behind Millie, his guitar hanging off his shoulder as he came to stand in front of her, his hand reaching over and clutching hers lightly.

"Let's hope for some, cause, oh, we're bleeding out," he pulled her closer to him again, his blue eyes locking with hers as they sang the final chorus of the song.

"You're my sweet..." She dropped the microphone down to her side, her brown eyes searching his for something, anything to explain what in the world just happened. He bit his lip a little and sucked in a deep breath as the crowd began cheering and clapping loudly. He waited a split second before blinking a few times and walking passed her, down the steps and into the warm night. Millie stared at the empty space in front of her for a few moments before shaking her head a little, clicking the microphone back onto its stand and running off the stage after Wade. Dean watched the whole thing happen as the crowd slowly began to disperse, the lines on his face contorted into a deep scowl as his eyes followed Millie off the stage after the man he had come to quickly despise. Zoe's hand was covering her mouth as she looked between Millie and Dean, her eyes wide as she tried to think of something helpful to say.

"Dean, I..." Sam didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before his brother was already stalking towards the stage, his body tense and rigid as he followed Millie and Wade. Sam ran his hand through his hair a little and sighed, exchanging a look with Zoe before letting out a loud sigh.

"What in the hell was that?" Millie practically yelled as she grabbed Wade's arm, forcing him to stop and face her.

"What was what?" he sighed, his arm dropping away from hers instantly as he faced her.

"That back there!" she pointed back towards the bright lights of the stage, "that song!"

"What about it? It was just a song Mill," his voice was dejected and somewhat... Tired.

"Bullshit," Millie hissed, stepping in front of him as he tried to walk passed her.

"What do you want me to say Millie?" he sighed, shrugging a little as he looked down at his feet.

"I want you to tell me what the _fuck _that was back there! You gave me some _parts _of a song, a few precious verses and then hid the second verse from me. That's not right, it's weird. Wy would you hide a verse that pretty much tells me straight out you think Dean and I are wrong for each other. _You _wrote that song and there's a reason for it. Wade Kinsella you tell me right now what..."

Before she had a chance to say anything more Wade had stepped forwards, closing the gap between them. His hands came to rest on either side of her neck as he pressed his lips to hers, a bruising yet rather tentative kiss as he closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest, his mind screaming and praying that she doesn't reject him entirely. It took Millie a few seconds to realise what was going on, even though she knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't surrender, she couldn't seem to help herself. She parted her lips slowly as he slid his tongue gently inside her mouth, his hands trailing down to grasp at her body, pressing his chest and abdomen against her lithe frame. Her hands slowly slid over his waist, her nails tracing patterns over his clothes until she snaked her hand over his back, pulling him closer to her as she let out an involuntary whimper of sheer pleasure. Wade couldn't seem to control himself, the sound was enough to make his body go into hyperdrive, every nerve, every cell in his body was electrified with an overwhelming fire. A tingling, scarily good wave of pleasure erupting from his stomach, sliding through his chest, coursing through his very veins until he felt like he was going to burst. Nothing had ever felt that good in his life, not even sleeping with Tansee.

Millie's heart was absolutely thundering against her chest, threatening to break through her ribcage and explode onto the floor in front of her. Though it wasn't her racing heart that was bothering her at that point. What was getting to her was the strangely comfortable, happy, safe feeling that was washing over her body. Her very fingertips and toes felt as though they were filled with an insatiable warmth that made her want to squeal and jump around like a teenage girl. After a few moments, Millie savoured the feeling and taste of Wade's tongue one final time before stepping back from him, her fingertips lightly touching her lips as her eyes trailed up over his combat boots, over his ripped and baggier than necessary jeans, across his incredibly defined torso covered by a delectably tight fitting white tank top right up to his tanned and perfectly macular arms until her eyes met his deep, almost pitch black irises. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could even form a single syllable there was a sickening cracking noise and Wade fell to the floor instantly, his hands clutching the side of his face as he staggered to his knees. Millie's mouth fell open as she turned to see Dean's deeply aggravated, painfully disgusted features staring down at the man on floor. The veins popping in his arms as he clenched his hands into tight fists, his muscles twitching with anticipation as he slowly, slowly raised his eyes to look at Millie.

She could practically hear the pain and disappointment screaming from his very soul.


	14. Not good enough

Authors note: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are amazing and I cannot explain how much this means to me. Thank you!

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 14**

"Dean... I," Millie held her hands up a little, her face a horrible pale grey colour as she realised what exactly was going to happen.

"No," he held up his hand at her, his fingers trembling a little as he tried to regain some sort of composure. In that same instant she could have sworn that she could see the entire future right then and there. Dean was going to kick the living hell out of Wade a few more times before telling Millie he needed some time. He'd spend the following few days with Sam off in the outskirts of the town, hunting or doing whatever it was they needed to do, and then he would disappear. Zoe would hear from Sam before they left, but only to say he was sorry for any trouble his brother caused and to make sure Millie was okay, and that would be that. She'd never see or hear from him again.

Though Dean had a slightly different idea of how it was going to play out.

"What in the hell is going on Millie?" his voice was far lower than normal.

"Nothing, I swear," she stammered a little, her eyelids only half blinking as she shook her head and folded her arms over her chest awkwardly. He bit his lip angrily, his eyes flickering from the woman next to him to the man slowly peeling himself up off of the floor.

"Then why the fuck did I interrupt you and this asshat sucking face?" he growled, bending down and grabbing Wade by the shirt and yanking him to his feet.

"Dean! Please, please, listen to me," Millie tentatively rested her hand on his bicep, forcing her brain not to notice just how good it felt.

"She deserves better than you," Wade suddenly decided to take part in this whole fiasco.

"What?" both Millie and Dean barked simultaneously.

"You heard me," Wade grabbed the other mans hands and yanked his shirt away from them.

"She deserves someone that can actually be here for her. Not some piss take, douche bag from out of town that thinks he can waltz in here, use her then skip town afterwards," Wade's voice came out sounding more like a growl than anything else. Dean's jaw was clenched so tightly it looked almost like his teeth were going to shatter underneath the pressure.

"Millie is one of the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, sexy girls in this town and her leaving the first time was one of the biggest mistakes ever," he cocked his eyebrow a little and smirked, "well, second to dating a complete and utter, fucking dick like you."

Dean's reaction was so fast Millie almost completely missed the entire thing. Wade found himself once more on his ass on the ground, his nose spilling blood all over his shirt as he glared up at Dean. Millie was about to protest when Wade slammed, full force into Dean's chest, sending him flying backwards onto the ground where he was straddled and coping punches from left right and centre.

"Hey! Quit it!" Millie hissed at the two boys as they rolled around on the floor in front of her in a flurry of fists and blood. Dean, evidently having far more hand to hand combat training than Wade managed to pin him to the floor, his hands secured behind his back as Dean placed all of his weight on top of Wade.

"You're not good enough for her," Wade coughed into the ground, a sickeningly blackish red bruise already forming around his eye socket.

"And you are?" Dean growled, yanking Wade's body up a little and slamming him back against the floor with a loud groan.

"I know her!" Was the mumbled response.

"And you think I don't?" Dean hissed back.

"Not like I do," Wade seemed to give up on struggling all together right then. Dean held him for a few moments longer, his face softening slightly as he shoved Wade's head against the floor one final time before standing up. Millie was standing with her mouth hanging open slightly as her eyes flickered from one guy to the other. Her head was reeling still, she had no idea what to think or feel or anything, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a really, really long time.

Dean was still standing tense and ready for a fight as Wade gingerly pushed himself up off of the ground and tried not to heave his stomach up at the same time. Millie waited a few moments before carefully walking over to Wade and helping him up. She could have sworn that in that moment Dean actually growled at the two of them. There was something in the way that Wade had said those things about Millie that had gotten to him. Maybe it was the fact that deep down, he knew the man was right. Dean was never going to be able to stay in one place, especially not with the whole end of the world happening and his baby brother being the vessel for Satan himself. He knew Millie, but he knew Millie from years ago, she'd changed just as much as he had. Things were different and as he stood there watching her carefully checking over Wade's potentially broken nose, he realised something. He wasn't meant to be with her. Wade was right. The girl he was head over heels in love with, deserved better than him.

"So, I hate to be the party pooper and everything, but uh, what the heck happened last night?" Zoe was sitting on the chair on her back porch with her feet up on the railing as Sam popped open another beer and leaned back in his own chair.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a thousand excuses running through his brain as he stared out into the warm southern night.

"Don't you even think about b-s-ing me on this own either Sam Winchester," Zoe pointed her body finger at the young man beside her and smiled a little before taking a sip of her drink. Sam unintentionally gulped the mouthful of his drink down and looked across at Zoe awkwardly.

"Zoe," he turned to look at her front on, his face grave with a feint wash of concern. He took a shuddering breath and tried to think of a rational explanation for everything, though, exactly how rational is telling someone the devil wants your body to fight his brother and evidentially destroy the world and bring on the apocalypse?

"Well, don't keep me waiting," she said with a half smile on her face. He gulped and closed his eyes momentarily, all he had to do was explain it to her. Simple.

Just as he opened his mouth to begin explaining the roaring of the Impala's engine rattled through the night air, making their very chests shudder. His head snapped up instantly as he watched Dean flick the lights off, shut off the engine and climb out of the car.

"What's he doing here?" Sam whispered under his breath as he glanced over at Zoe quickly before standing up and walking over to where his brother was stalking towards them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, before he was even close enough to see his older brothers face.

"We need to leave," Dean hissed, grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him towards the car. Sam retaliated and yanked his arm away from Dean's grasp his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he shook his head at the man standing before him.

"What the hell is going on Dean?" Dean stared at his little brother for a few moments before letting out a loud growl and staring down at the floor.

"Dammit," he grumbled under his breath before running his hand through his hair and turning to face the open space behind him.

"Dean, talk to me," Sam was starting to worry a little as he stared at his brother trying desperately to battle with some sort of internal struggle.

"We have other places we need to be Sam. Bigger fish than this small town madness," Dean huffed.

"Wait, what?" he shook his head a little and cocked his eyebrow, "you were the one that was pursuing this so hard because Millie got shot."

There were times when Dean underestimated just how intuitive and observant Sam really was. This was definitely one of those times. He honestly thought his brother wouldn't have seen the pain in his eyes or the flinch that involuntarily racked through his body when her name was mentioned. Sam, on the other hand, knew exactly why he wanted to leave, and it had nothing to do with the fact that there was other stuff they could be doing.

"Oh, I get it," Sam half whispered, realisation evident on his face as he looking his brother up and down.

"Get what?" Dean snapped back, his expression turning instantly from pain to anger.

"This has nothing to do with there being bigger things for us to be doing elsewhere this has everything to do with Millie, doesn't it?"

"You're taking shit Sam," Dean quipped.

"No, I'm not," Sam shook his head a little, "this has everything to do with Millie and that song that her and Wade sang tonight."

"Shut up Sam," Dean grumbled weakly.

"You don't think you're good enough for her," Sam scoffed a little, "you think she's too good for you." Dean didn't say anything as he stared at the ground uncomfortably.

"Dean, what the hell happened tonight to make you think you aren't good enough?" he ducked a little, trying to get his brothers attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you man," Sam waved his hand in front of his brothers face and raised his eyebrows a little.

"It's got nothing to do with her Sam, we just have to go, we're done here," Dean barked, glaring a his brother.

"No, not until you tell me why you feel like you aren't as good as Wade is. Tell me why you think you don't deserve a girl like Millie," he wasn't going to let this particular point drop and Dean knew it.

"Tell me Dean, tell me why you're not good enough."

"Shut up Sam!" Dean practically yelled, his eyebrows narrowing in anger as his muscles tensed.

"Why is Millie so goddamn different to any other girl you've slept with Dean?" Sam found his voice coming out louder than he had anticipated which shocked both of the boys.

The reality was, Millie was completely different to the other women he had slept with. For starters, she was the first girl that had ever made Dean even toy with the idea of settling down. Millie was beautiful, funny, caring and everything else that goes with it. She knew Dean without even having to try and it scared him, it scared him how comfortable he was around her, how simple and quickly everything seemed to come with her. Though it petrified him to think that she would be hurt because of something he was involved with, or worse off, something he himself did. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Truth be told, he loved her, and that more than anything else, was the reason he couldn't be there. Him loving someone was dangerous. Everyone they had ever cared for was dead, and he wasn't sure he had the capacity to deal with losing her as well.

"Dean! Tell me why Millie is so different!" Sam's angered voice yanked Dean back into the present moment with a jarring realisation.

"Just because Sam!" He found himself half yelling without meaning to.

"Because _what_?"

"Because I love her! Because she's so fucking different to everyone else. Shit Sam, she makes me want to settle down! She makes me want to give up hunting and fighting and just be in one spot. I look at her and I see a future, the white dress, the rings, the town house with two kids and a dog the whole lot Sammy," Dean shook his head angrily, pacing a little as he spoke.

"So why is that a bad thing?" Sam was much calmer now, almost happy, that his brother had finally told him the truth.

"Because it is Sam. Think about it!" Dean glared at his brother expectantly, "when have to _ever _seen a hunter settle down, get out of the life and stay put? When have _we _ever had the _chance _to stay put? Sam, we have an entire world to save and I can't afford to be dragging more people into this. Every single person we have ever loved or cared for has been killed, every one of them and you know that. It's better off for her, and the entire goddamn down if we just split, right now, and never look back."

Neither Dean nor Sam had realised that Zoe had made her way off the porch and come to stand near them, her arms folded over her chest protectively as she listened to their rather emotional exchange.

"Don't," she blurted out, closing her eyes with embarrassment almost instantly as the two boys turned to look at her simultaneously.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Don't leave," she said with a shrug, a half smile on her face. The boys exchanged a glance before turning back to face the petite woman before them.

"I mean, I don't know what it is you guys do for a living, but I do know that Millie absolutely adores you Dean, and I know that," she paused, her eyes trailing down to her feet as she shuffled slightly from toe to toe, "I definitely don't want you to go Sam."

The two boys had never really had a place where they were welcomed. They'd never had a town where the people wanted them there, or where they had wanted to stay. Yet for some reason Bluebell was enticing them to stay in every single sense of that word. It was the first time since they had started hunting that the two of them were actually, very seriously considering settling down and making it their home base. Though, the hardest part was, they couldn't protect the people here, if they stayed they would bring the end of the world with them. For with Winchester's, at this point, moving in and starting a life in a town meant that their baggage would move in with them and as much as they both wanted to deny it, Bluebell definitely wasn't ready to deal with the end of the world. Hell, the world wasn't ready to deal with it. It was for that reason, among many others, that made their decision to say 'no' just that little bit easier.

"Zoe, could you, um, could you just give us a few minutes," Sam walked over to where Zoe was standing and ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms, a forced smile on his face as he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Sure," she whispered back with a smile, before turning on her heel and heading back up the steps and into her house. Sam let out a sigh and turned to face his older brother with a sad expression on his weathered features. Dean bit the inside of his lip and nodded a little before shutting his eyes and sucking in a deep breath. He had a good idea of how to solve all of this. Neither of the, wanted to hurt anyone in the town, yet they knew full well they couldn't stay there either. It was time to call for some help from above.

"Uh, okay, here goes nothing. Castiel, we, um, we need some help dealing with a little problem," the moment Dean finished speaking the distinctive flapping sound of feathers behind him sounded, proceeded by the stoic looking face of their beloved angel.

"Hello Dean," he nodded slightly, a harrowed expression on his face, "Sam,"

"Hey Cas," Sam said with a nod and a half smile.

"You said there was a problem?" Castiel turned to face Dean front on.

"Yeah," Dean sighed loudly, raking his fingertips through his hair again, "Cas, how, uh, how powerful are you?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, could you, say, make someone forget about something, or someone?" Sam's eyes widened as he realised what it was his brother was going to do.

"That would be completely possible of course, though it would need to be done whilst that person is sleeping," Castiel explained simply.

"Okay," Dean glanced at his brother briefly before looking back over at Castiel, a sorrow filled, pain ridden expression on his face, "what about making an entire town forget?"


	15. Time to go brother

Authors note: so I know this turned out to be a bit of a nothing story, but I'm okay with that, it was a bit of a stop over for the boys before they went and saved the world. Hope you guys liked it all the same though.

New story is up and running now too so check it out!

Light and love always

Xxx

E

**Chapter 15**

"Dean, are you sure you want to do this?" Sam exclaimed, falling into step next to his brother after saying a final goodnight and whispered goodbye to Zoe.

"Sammy, it's the only way," he explained coming to a halt out the front of Millie's house, his heart jumping a little as her shadow passed across the window.

"It's not though Dean," Sam reasoned.

"Sam," there was a soul crushing, heart rendering sadness that seeped through in his tone as his shimmering eyes met his brothers in the moonlight, "we are going to destroy this town. We are going to break hearts and hurt good, innocent people. Sam, we are on the road to stopping the world from taking a one way ticket into the pit. We can't be here, we just can't. It's not fair."

Sam was sure he could feel his heart slow a little as his brother spoke, the pain in his words felt like long tentacles wrapping around his heart, squeezing the muscle so tightly that he was sure it was going to burst. He hated seeing his brother so destroyed, so utterly broken by something like this. Dean was right, the boys didn't have friends or homes to go to for good reasons. Everyone they had loved had been ripped away from them in every sense of that word, parents, girlfriends, friends, everyone. The harrowing thing was that both of those boys honestly and truthfully believed that they were destined to be alone, destined to travel this world and time with only themselves as company. It was for that reason that this whole moment hurt Sam so deeply, almost like a chip was being carved from his very soul. His brother had finally found some minute ounce of happiness and just as quickly as he had found it, had it ripped away from him. Dean had been through so much already, he'd watched his brother go through dark times, seen his father die, opened the gates of hell, been torn apart by hell hounds and spent enough time in the pit to destroy even the bravest of souls.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel in an hour, we'll leave as soon as I get back," he said softly to his brother, exchanging a sorrow filled look with his brother before turning on his heel and heading towards Millie's all-too-familiar home. Dean was so utterly broken that this was going to be the very thing that sent him over the edge. He could feel the weight of everything crashing down on him with every heavy footstep he took. By the time he had clambered up the steps he could feel the icy cold droplets of water forming in his eyes. It took him longer than he wanted but he finally found the energy to raise his hand and knock softly on the door, his heart hammering in his chest as Millie's footsteps grew louder behind the frame.

"Dean..." her face was filled with confusion, anger and concern all at once.

"Hey," he managed to squeak as he tried to blink back the tears in his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" she asked gently, folding her arms over her chest as she looked him up and down.

"I, uh," he cleared his throat and looked down at the heavy combat boots on his feet. He felt like a little child standing in his fathers boots, this whole thing was beyond him. All he wanted to do was cry, he wanted to hug Millie and curl up with her in bed until the world finally swallowed itself whole. He hated this, he hated what this life kept dealing him.

"Dean, hey," Millie dipped her head a little, her face lightning as she saw the crystal rivulet of water escape his eye and land with a light splash on his boot.

"I'm so sorry Millie," he blurted out instantly, practically falling onto her as he squeezed his eyes closed and hugged her tightly. Desperately trying to take in every scent, ever movement, every little inch of how she felt in his arms.

"It's okay, hey, Dean, it's okay, don't worry about it," she soothed gently, her arms trailing over his back gently as he wrapped his fingers into her hair and gripped her tighter. There was a long silence that fell over them as Millie buried her forehead into his shoulder. There was something more going on, she could feel it, this wasn't just about what had happened with Wade, this felt... heavier.

When Dean finally managed to pull himself away from her he had no idea what to say, there was a thick cloud surrounding them, bearing down on the two as they stood there in the doorway in the warm night air.

"What's going on?" she managed to whisper after a long pause.

"Millie, I," he gulped, leaning forward enough to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he breathed in the smell of her fresh cinnamon shampoo.

"What?" she smiled a little and traced her fingertips down over his weathered cheeks, a sad smile crossing over his lips at the touch.

"I, I love you," he managed to breathe, his voice trembling slightly as he spoke. Millie couldn't stop the beaming smile that spread across her features as she leaned forwards and kissed him. Her lips so soft and delicate against his, her skin like silk underneath his calloused hands. It was almost like every inch of her body was showing him how different they really were. He stepped back after a moment, his face contorted into a painful wince as he glanced around the house.

"Come in," she stepped aside, offering him into the house. The very pit of is stomach ached from wanting so desperately to just step over that threshold but he knew if he did leaving in an hour would be too hard.

"I, I can't, I promised Sam I'd do some more recon stuff with him tonight," he lied.

"Oh, okay," she sounded disappointed which made him regret every decision he had made in the last few hours. Castiel had agreed to wipe the memories of the town in the morning, he also agreed to wipe the protection symbols from Millie's house and even Crowley had agreed that the town was out of bounds now. Everything was already in place and if the boys didn't leave in the hour then the following morning was going to be incredibly uncomfortable for everyone involved.

"I just stopped by to say I was sorry about what happened today," he began, though was cut off by Millie pressing her lips to his again, this time with a little more force as she slid the tip of her tongue across his lips. He couldn't stop himself from responding, as if it were pure instinct he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as he slipped his tongue into her mouth lightly and growled from the very back of his throat. The sensation of her lithe, warm tongue against his sent spark reverberating all the way through the back of his spine and almost into the very core of his soul.

They stayed there for a while longer, suspended in time as their bodies stayed pressed closely together.

"Millie," he finally managed to pull away from her, his right hand resting on her neck as the fingers of his left hand lightly linked with hers.

"I have to let you know, I love you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Your smile makes my whole world seem to light up in every single way. I can't tell you how much happiness you've brought. Mill," he lightly planted a kiss on her lips, "you're the only girl I can think about. Every second of every day, I just want to come home and curl up next to you."

Millie could feel her cheeks flush a little as he spoke, his green eyes burning a vibrant, resonating emerald colour as he spoke. There was something else there though, a raw, untainted honesty and love that she had never in her time with Dean seen before.

"I'm not joking here Millie, you make me want to settle down, make me want to buy a house and a dog and a new car and everything. I want a life with you, a real life, not this bullshit hunting crap. Millie I love you, I always, always will," he pulled her into one final, lingering hug, the cold water instantly forming in his eyes again as he buried his face into her hair, savouring the scent one final time before pulling back from her with a smile.

"I love you too Dean, you're the only guy I ever want, from now until the day I die," she smiled a little and pressed her lips to his again. He spent a moment longer fixing the sweet taste of her soft lips into his head before finally stepping back and smiling at her.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" her sparkling brown doe eyes boring into his own as she stared up at him expectantly. He sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you in the morning," and with one final kiss and a hug he turned on his heel and headed down the steps of the porch again.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned back to face the house. His stomach was in knots as he stared at the closed front door, his very soul felt like it was breaking into pieces right there. It took all of his strength, will power and every ounce of control not to fall onto his knees and burst into tears. He whispered a final goodbye in his head, turned on his heel, and headed down the long dark road to the motel. He was biting his lip so hard that he could feel a light iron taste trickling into his mouth. Some ten minutes out from the hotel though he found himself slowly sitting down on the side of the road, his legs shaky and unsteady as he lowered himself to the curb and rested his elbows on his knees. It took a few solitary moments before he finally managed to let go of the wall that he had been holding so steadfast and let everything come flooding out. His whole body shuddered as the same, crystal clear droplets of water started cascading down his face in silence. Dean wrapped his arms around his legs tightly and gave in, his body absolutely absorbed by the soul aching sobs that coursed through his blood stream, burst into his chest and erupted inside of his soul, finally finding their way out through the windows of his eyes. At that moment right then and there, on the side of the road, Dean Winchester, let go of everything he had kept buried inside of him for so long. He cried for the things he never said to their father, he cried for the horrible things he endured in hell. He let go of the horrifying memories of the hellhound ripping him apart on the floor, the screams of his baby brother as he was forced to watch. But most of all, Dean cried because of the uncontrollable, inconsolable pain that was ripping through his chest and making his very muscles and nerves hurt. All he wanted was to be with her again, to spend his last moments on this earth with the girl of his dreams.

Dean was so caught up in the horrific heaves of his own world that he didn't notice when Castiel appeared by his side, a gut wrenching sadness on his face as he sat down next to his friend. Castiel didn't say anything, he didn't make it known to Dean that he was there, all he could manage was to project a warmth, a saving grace, a spirit emanating from his very body and mingling with the tortured form of his dear friend. Even though he would never admit it, Dean knew Castiel was there, he knew that the easing off of the pain in his chest was because of Castiel, though when he finally managed to calm himself down, his angel was nowhere to be seen. He stood up quietly, dusted himself off, wiped the remaining water from his eyes, even though they were red raw and stained with the remnants of his tears, and made the final trek back to the motel.

The following morning when Millie woke up, she returned to the motel, fixed the rooms for the coming customers and waited. Dean and Sam's names never showed up on the computer system or in the login book at the front desk. Her mind never once recalled the touch of his skin against hers, the warmth of his kiss or the comfort of his hugs. She never even remembered or recognised the name Dean Winchester. Much like the rest of the town, no one in the minute, tiny little town of Bluebell ever recalled Sam or Dean Winchester having ever even existed. Though every so often, in the dead of night, with only the sound of her beating heart, Millie had dreams. Dreams of a green eyed man with tanned skin and muscular arms holding her closely and this inexplicable sense of comfort and warmth radiated through to her very core.

As the two brothers sped away from the tiny town of Bluebell in the dead of night, Sam could almost have sworn that he heard the distinct sounds of his brothers' very soul breaking apart and falling away into the abyss that was their lonesome lives. It was a noise so harrowing and saddening that not even Castiel could bare the sound, a constant reminder of the sacrifices that the two brothers had made, and a sad indication of just how much more they were going to give up in the coming weeks.


End file.
